The Prince's First Love
by freakyvampire
Summary: My very first fanfic. Thank u to all those who reviewed! Summary: Inu kills Kag, twice! Kag kills Inu. Sesshou finds new feelings. Shippo and Rin have a blast. Miroku and Sango develope weird affections for each other. COMPLETE. All chapters are shortish.
1. 1st chapter

The sky was streaked with some colors of orange and red with a hint of yellow. Kagome and Shippo were sitting down on a rock nearby the well. "Kagome, how long are you going to be gone?" "Maybe just a few days, I hope. I just need to finish some tests and homework and I'll be back! Promise!" "Feh. Take all the time you want. Its not like anyone's gonna hold you back." Inuyasha growled. "Ouswari." Fwooom "KAGOMEEEE!" "Ouswari." Umph, growls

"Kagome-chan. We will rest while you're gone. Besides, we don't have to look for the Shikon No Tama any longer. We finished remember? Take your time. We'll just have to find someone suitable to protect the Shikon Jewel." Miroku whispered. "Hai Kagome-chan. We'll take care of everything here, except for Inuyasha, he's yours for the time being." Sango yelled. "Nani? I heard what you said, and I'm ready to take that jewel to become a full-fledged demon. You guys just don't remember. I was looking for the jewel that KAGOME broke so I can continue this shit." Inuyasha snapped. While the others were arguing, Inuyasha wiffed a scent in the air. 'Kikyo. Why is she here? She told me that she was going to die in peace! Why?' Inuyasha ran off towards the direction of the scent.

Kagome, however, noticed him and decided to follow him. She crept up to where he was and hid behind a tree. Using her miko powers, she covered her scent and hid her soul away so that she couldn't be noticed or found. What she saw shot her right in the heart. She couldn't bear it. She used a tree for her to lean against and ran off in the direction back to the well. 'Why does it have to be me to get hurt? Why?' She thought as she ran as fast as she could. She could forgive Inuyasha, but is she going to keep on letting him go like that? No. He needs to learn how to love. (A/N: Not literally, kagome meant that he needed to learn how to choose one of them.)

She jumped into the well after saying goodbye to her friends.

"Tch. Getting along with Inuyasha is hard. Being able to LIVE with him is even HARDER. I guess…" Kagome sighed. "I wish we could live happily and that he will just stop thinking about Kikyo at least ONCE in a while…Life does suck when you're love sick…" Kagome thought about what happened the other day when she was coming back from the well.

FLASHBACK

"Kikyo, I would be happy enough to see you live. Then again, it would be better if we could live with each other." Inuyasha uttered the last few words out. "Oh, Inuyasha," Kikyo purred. " I would longed for a day such as this, and I will make sure time will stand still for us to be together away from reality."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Ka-Kagome…I don't know what I'm saying, trust me, what are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Nothing of your business, just go back with Kikyo if you wanna die and go to hell with her then…"

"Then what, what about you?"

"FINE BY ME! WHO CARES ABOUT ME ANYWAYS! YOU"RE BEING SOME BASTARD WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT THE DEAD BITCH! And you're saying-"

"KAGOME! Enough. Don't speak ill of Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, it is time for me to say farewell. We _will_ meet again." With that, Kikyo left Inuyasha to get SAT by Kagome.

END OF FLASHBACK

sigh " I wish all of my friends could come to my time. Then I wouldn't be so lonesome. Sango is like a sister to me. Miroku is like a teacher to me. Shippo, my only adoptive son. Kirara, a cute cat that would maybe love to play with Buyo. And Inuyasha, I don't know,"

"Don't know what?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Kagome, shut up. You're giving me a headache!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha? You came? I-I thought I told you I had work to do." Kagome sarcastided.

"Yah, well, if you're studying and taking these so called _tests_, I suggest you do it now."

"Hmph! I guess you're right." Kagome grinned.

"I'm always right." Inuyasha laughed.

"Right….."

"Oh, Kagome, what is it with the 'I don't know Inuyasha me thing'?"

"Th-That was nothing of you're conserne."

"Well, ok, tell you're mom, Sota, and grandpa that you're coming back since you don't have anything better to do."

"Umm… Ok. Fine. I'll do it for the sake of our peacefulness." Kagome hollered.


	2. 2nd Chapter

"Sango. When is momma gonna be back?" Shippo asked.

"She will be coming soon, now, calm down Shippo. Maybe she is taking a long time just to get some of those yummy stuff for us in her time."

This statement brought joy to the kitsune's mind as he thought of his favorite food, candy.

"Hai, Sango-chan. She might and she might just knock Inuyasha's head off if she heard what we were discussing about here with Inuyasha…" Miroku snickered.

There was chattering with Sango and Miroku until Miroku's _cursed_ hand groped her butt.

SLAP "MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!"

"You know that by now Sango. My hand is cursed." Miroku pleaded for mercy.

"Grownups. I NEVER wanna grow up." Shippo complained.

BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"Kagome, hurry up. The others are waiting by the well. They would be worried if they didn't see me come back with you. They might think that,"

"Don't go there Inuyasha. I'm warning you. I could do it right here and right now in public and get you humiliated. I will say it." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"NO, NO, NO! You got it all wrong Kagome. I meant to say that they might think that you were dead or something then they would kill me and never forgive me."

"Like I would believe you, Inuyasha."

"Y-You don't believe me!" Inuyasha flattened his ears on his skull.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I didn't mean it. I just got upset at the fact that you went off to see Kikyo. That's all. You have my trust." Kagome apologized.

"Arigato, Kagome. You have mine." Inuyasha spoke gladly.

"I just need to buy some ramen and stuff for the others and I will be right back. Kay? JA NE!"

Kagome sped off into the direction of the central town market.

MEANWHILE WITH THE FUEDUAL ERA PPLE

"Sango, Miroku, I sense a demon not too far. It has a really strong jaki."

Kirara's was growling and its fur was standing straight up.

"It smells like….Sesshomaru!" Shippo cried. He didn't like this demon not just because he and Inuyasha are strikingly similar, (A/N: I hate to admit that too!), but because he is a powerful Tai-youkai and that it makes it even worse. He is the soon-to-be Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the clearing when he only saw Inuyasha's pathetic friends.

"Hmph. I expected much more of a need than this. Move."

"We can't let you go any farther than this, Sesshomaru." Miroku snapped.

Just as the pervert said that, Jaken, Aun, and Rin appeared. "You WILL speak to Sesshomaru-sama politely. He deserves your respect, filthy human! If you don't speak politely to Sesshomaru-sama, then,"

"JAKEN!" Jaken was interrupted by the great Sesshomaru himself.

"H-hai?" Jaken was shaking. He couldn't control it. When it came to Sesshomaru-sama, it was death waiting to happen on the end of the rope.

"Oudosai."

"H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin stared at the other humans. Why weren't they scared of Sesshomaru-sama? That was the question she wanted to know. She knew that they were Inuyasha's companions, but why aren't they scared? They are humans just like her. She thought for a moment then thought of her answer.

"Ahh. Shopping was fun while it lasted." Kagome let out a relief sigh causing everyone's heads to turn.

"What? Did I say something?"

They kept staring at her then at Sesshomaru.

"Oh god. Of all the times, now?" Kagome gasped. What do I do?

"Sesshomaru! Bastard, you better leave this place!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and told her to stay behind him.

"Hmph. Inuyasha. I know your weakness now. Your true weakness is not that the intelligence you lack, but the strength you have to just protect a weak mortal. No, a miko perhaps that tried to run away from you and never return? Baka." Sesshomaru chuckled a bit at his remarks.

"What do you mean, bastard?"

"I mean that, what ever happened that day with you and the dead bitch, she was letting her salt tears run down her face while jumping into that mysterious, dead, well. I followed her because I was curious. That doesn't happen very often, little brother." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm not your little brother, Sesshomaru! Taste this! Kaze no Kizu!"

"Hmph. Don't you think that is getting old?" Sesshomaru slashed the Wind Scar in half with Toukijin's amazing powers.

MEANWHILE

The others couldn't help but stare. Kagome was comforting Shippo. Miroku was talking with Sango for another way to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away from the well or else they might destroy it. Kirara was snarling at Aun, while it was growling back at her. Rin and Jaken looked at their master with amazment because this was Rin's first time seeing Sesshomaru in a _real_ battle. Not those short ones, but long ones. Jaken, however, was only amazed because he had never seen Toukijin and Sesshomaru's Dokkasu join up together to slice Kaze no Kizu in half and sending Toukijin's power back at Inuyasha.

BATTLE SCENE

pant pant 'I can't keep this up any longer. If I push my limits, who knows what will happen…' Inuyasha thought about the time when he almost killed Kagome at the Castle of Illusions. (A/N: You have to see the Castle Beyond the Looking Glass to know what I am talking about.)

'Baka. He knows. I will kill him and uphold my honor to the name of Inutaisho, my dear parted father who was brainless to give a powerful sword to a mere half-breed who can never succeed in finding one's true place. I, on the other hand, got a pathetic sword who can't even cut a slice of bread. This is disgusting. I will kill that dirty little tainted half-breed and claim what was rightfully mine.' Sesshomaru growled at this thought and turned his eyes toward the miko. 'Hmm…I could make good use out of her…I don't need to kill the half-breed. He just needs to do the killing for me.' Sesshomaru snickered at this and made a death or life comment.

"Half-breed. If you think you have the guts or even the will to come to my castle before sunset, I will spare your life and/or this girl's." He used his demon speed and came face-to-face with Kagome. "If you succeed, which I doubt you will, she lives and/or you will. If you fail, she and you will die at the palms of my hands and I will have something I wished and longed for such years."

growls "Bastard. You think I would hand over Tetsusaiga like that?" Inuyasha made a usual rude comment.

"I will take that as a bet." Sesshomaru then grabbed Kagome and sped off towards the Western Lands.


	3. 3rd Chapter

"INUYASSSHHAAAA!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could to get Sesshomaru to drop her so that Inuyasha could take her back.

"Shut up, wench. I don't need this screaming. Or, I could go back on that bet and kill you right here, right now."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! I could purify you in a matter of seconds." Kagome continued to throw a tantrum.

"Jaken, knock her out." "Hai mi'lord."

"Nani?" Kagome spoke as if it were her last time speaking.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is hungry. Can Rin and pretty lady go and find food near the river instead of Rin and Jaken?" Rin pleaded.

"Fine. I'll let you go. Jaken, I change my mind about that. I'll spare you a few minutes without Rin. Just watch them and make sure that bitch doesn't go killing Rin or running off. We still have the bet to make." Sesshomaru spoke coldly. To go along with it, he gave Jaken a sinister smile that would make everyone around him wanting to run before they were either killed or injured severely.

"H-hai, mi'lord." Jaken stuttered and ran off to find Rind and Kagome.

"What is your name, pretty lady?" Rin asked.

"My name is Kagome. What is yours?"

"Rin."

"I see. You said you were hungry right?"

"Hai, Kagome-oneechan. Rin is very hungry. Rin didn't eat in a while now."

"Ok. I haven't had lunch yet because of some stupid bastard who had to kidnap me." Kagome mumbled.

"Rin wants to know what Kagome-oneechan said."

"Nothing Rin-chan. Let's just catch some fish, ne!"

"Yay!" Rin squealed with delight.

Meanwhile…..

Jaken was in a rush to find Rin and that strange woman. He was running really fast, soo fast that you can hear and see his dent marks in the ground, telling you that he tripped many times. Sesshomaru got tired of these annoying sounds and went to go and see if Jaken had found them yet. Instead, what he got was not pleasing. He had seen a very demented Jaken before him, knocked out cold by running into a very large tree.

'Hmph. Pathetic. I'll have to find the bitch and Rin by myself then.' Sesshomaru left Jaken to find them. (A/N: Poor Jaken! NOT!)

"Ahh. It tastes soooo good!" Kagome said in delight when she bit the fresh part of the fish she caught with Rin earlier. "I love it! They should have these fish in supermarkets around my neighborhood." When Kagome said this, Rin looked up at her, quizzically.

"What is a supermarket? Rin wants to know." "Oh…uh…A supermarket is a place that you go and buy your food. You don't have to catch them, and plus you can probably eat them right there." Kagome stood proudly at herself that she could explain to a little kid what a supermarket is. But when she looked down, Rin still looked like she didn't get it. "You don't get it, do you? I wish I could explain more for you, Rin. But it seems I can't." Kagome let out a deep sigh. Just as she did, Sesshomaru walked into the clearing.

"Bitch. Are you trying to brainwash Rin or something? If so, I will have to kill you on the spot." Sesshomaru growled and advanced toward Kagome.

Kagome stepped back and fell into the river. "What the-. Hey! You did that on purpose!" Kagome was coughing up the water that got into her. She was so stupid! How could she have forgotten about the river behind her! "Grrr. I will get you back, Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she got out, Rin helping her. Out of no where, Rin asked her something that would even try to make Sesshomaru faint. "Can Kagome-oneechan be Rin's new mommy?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Hai?" Rin asked in a cute way.

"Stop where you are. Don't go any farther. She will only stay with us for the mean time. Then she will or will not go back." Sesshomaru replied coldly. "What does Sesshomaru-sama mean by 'will not go back'?"

"This Sesshomaru does not want to answer that question, Rin."

'Ooooohhh. I know what he means. He might kill me before Inuyasha gets here.' Kagome growled at this. She remembered that Inuyasha would come for her, because whatever happened that day, she would never forget.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I need to send Kikyo to rest. That was why I was there with her. Just trust me, okay? I need for you to understand this." Inuyasha knew his question was going to be answered in a 'NO' but instead it was a calm 'Yes'

"Yes, Inuyasha I do trust you. And I will understand this for you. Why do you want to lay Kikyo to rest? I thought you wanted to be with her?" "Kagome. That isn't why. I need for her to be rid of the real world and send her to a place where she can rest in peace. So that- So that," Inuyasha muffled the last words out, so that Kagome couldn't hear. "So that, what?" Kagome really wanted to know. She scooted closer to him so that she could hear every word that he could speak out. "What? Do you have a problem or something? Cause your making me feel nervous right now." Inuyasha looked at her and just socked some words in her face. "I only did this because I wanted to know the last parts of that sentence."

"What sentence? You mean," Inuyasha couldn't helped but give a nervous laugh.

"Yup. I need to know the reason why you want Kikyo in rest." Kagome new the other half of his answer. Instead, he gave her the other half.

"Because, I want to be with you." Both Inuyasha and Kagome were beat red at his statement. "Oh. I was expecting something else." Kagome let out a relief sigh. He wanted her, that was all that mattered. "You mean, you don't want to be with me?" Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. "NO, Inuyasha. I would love to be with you. I really love you Inuyasha." Kagome had spoken the truth, and nothing more. She wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her. "Then, when everything is normal and fine, I want to ask you to become my mate. And to grant your true wish, I would stay half-demon forever. No more, no less. I don't care. As long as your with me, I'm happy." Inuyasha replied.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wench." Sesshomaru called out.

"Oh, huh? Where am I?" Kagome asked. "Grr. You don't even remember huh? Well then, daydreamer, I suppose I snapped you back into reality by calling you 'wench'. Hmph. Pity for a thing like you. You don't even remember where you are. Do you have short term memory?" Sesshomaru sounded as if he demanded an answer, which was most of the time.

"No I don't have short term memory. And I was just thinking about things that I know why Inuyasha would come after me." Kagome snorted. She didn't like to be toyed around with some immature dog who can't seem to show a little concern for people.

"Hmph. No matter. I'm sure Inuyasha would come for you, and trade Tetsusaiga for you. I do remember recalling the day you guys had a fight. Children fight so that they could have a stronger relationship with each other and to grow up." Sesshomaru stated.

"But wait. You said that 'children fight to have a better bond with each other and that they grow up'. You fight with Inuyasha all the time. Doesn't that mean," Kagome was cut off by the cracking sounds that Sesshomaru was making. He was flexing his claws. Meaning, she reached the limit. "No, that certainly does not mean I need to grow up, or that I need to have a better relationship with him. I just want to test his powers and see if he can beat him." Sesshomaru didn't even look at her when he said this.


	4. 4th Chapter

"No, that certainly does not mean I need to grow up, or that I need to have a better relationship with him. I just want to test his powers and see if he can beat him." Sesshomaru didn't even look at her when he said this. From where Kagome was standing, he looked a bit, sad. (A/N: I know. I know. Sesshomaru doesn't show any emotions what so ever. But he does often call Inuyasha by his name and that he always fights….I'll leave the rest to you to find out.)

'Should I try to cheer him up? No, no, no. He might kill me with one swipe of those venomous claws.' Kagome was pondering on whether she should or not. However, Sesshomaru could sense what she was about to or not to do. "Don't human. Trying to comfort me is like trying to feed a baby when he won't eat. You can try, but I gaurante you, it won't work. And plus, I don't need it." Sesshomaru was acting big. He didn't want to have a HUMAN comfort him. He was a demon. He could comfort himself. He didn't need anybody except for himself. 'Damn it. All these emotions are popping up in my head, making it show on the outside. Damn. Rin did it. Rin made me soft. Just because of me having to revive her. But she didn't deserve to die. I was near death. She took care of me.' Sesshomaru looked up into the sky, wondering why of all the swords his father had, why give him the weak one? Sure Tenseiga was useful in the Feudual Era, but why did it have to be inherited by him of all people? He needed these questions answered.

MEANWHILE

"Damn. I lost scent of Kagome and my dim-witted half-brother. Kutsu!" Inuyasha kept on cursing and cursing the whole day. Shippo was getting tired of it. Sango and Miroku couldn't do anything to make Inuyasha stop. Kirara ignored it. "Sango, I wanna see okaa-san now!" Shippo whined, hoping this would make Inuyasha stop and comfort him. But he knew he wouldn't. "OUDOSAI KITSUNE! I'm just as worried as you are." Inuyasha yelled. "Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure we can find Kagome-sama soon, before hand." Miroku replied nobley and honestly. " SHUDDDAP! Didn't you hear what Sesshomaru said? He told us by sundown. It is pretty obvious that she won't live until then. Maybe if he lengthened the time span. SHIT! I can't deal with this. It is almost sundown! We have to hurry. LET'S GO!" Inuyasha sped up on to the direction he thought he could scent Kagome.

'Kagome, please be alright. I don't wanna lose another one I love! Kagome, I'll save you!' (A/N: This speech is similar to the one he gave to Kikyo. I luv Kagome MORE that is why it is mostly on Kagome. XP) "Kutsu! Where the hell are they! Shippo, do you smell anything familiar around here?" Inuyasha demanded. "Not much, but since I'm a FULL demon, I do smell a little bit of Sesshomaru and Kagome to the right." Shippo pointed to the deep forest at the end of the river. "Then that is where we're going!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran off. "He is very feisty when it comes to Kagome-chan." Miroku agreed with Sango. They were spying on them the day Kagome came back to Feudal Era and heard everything about what Inuyasha said to Kagome. It took him a lot of guts, too! "Sango," Miroku paused at the end of her name. "Hai? Do you need somethi," 'SLAP' "HENTAI! YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR LESSON BY NOW!" Sango screamed at the pervert. She was in rage. Miroku pleaded for mercy and that he couldn't help it because it was his stupid cursed hand. "Sango, Sango, Sango! Please calm down! You should know by now that it is cursed and it runs in the family! Please don't hurt me any more! I'll try to not do it again!" Miroku got on his knees and started begging. "YOU WILL _TRY_? I'll see if you can manage WITHOUT groping other women. AND you PROMISED!" Sango glared daggers at him.

SESSHOMARU AND PPLEZ

"OUCH! Sessshomaru? Could we at least slow down here? I'm kinda getting stuck in these deep parts of the woods. You're a demon. You can see in the dark when a WEAK HUMAN like me can't see a thing right now!" Kagome called out to him to see if he would reply. Silence. "HELLOOOO! Earth to the GREAT LORD SESSHOMARU?" 'Where the hell is that guy when you need him the most? Actually, I don't need him. Never did and NEVER will.' Kagome got her self untangled and just ran the opposite direction of where they should be heading. She ran and ran until she bumped into something rather hard, but she could feel heat radiating off of it. 'It's Sesshomaru. Or it could be another youkai….' Kagome shuddered at this. She was finally going to be free, until something had to block her way. "Move the hell away already! I don't have all day!" Kagome kicked at the thing in her way. She wished she hadn't. Because, after all, Sesshomaru knew she would run away. He was right in front of her, eyes blood-shot. He snarled and growled at her. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrists and said in a deep tone, "You better take that back, bitch. Or you won't ever see the daylight again." He growled one last time before she blacked-out. (A/N: He carried her like as if he just threw her over his shoulder.)


	5. 5th Chapter

Sesshomaru had to carry her the rest of the way there. 'Wench. She's making my life difficult! It is already difficult to begin with anyways….' 'You love her.' His conscience was saying things he thought he could never feel. 'Who the hell are you?' 'Why, I'm shocked. You don't even know me, your own conscience.' 'My, CONSCIENCE?' 'Hai. You do love her. That girl, Kagome.' 'I don't think about love. I'm emotionless remember? If you're my conscience, you should know a lot about me.' Sesshomaru fought with his conscience until he was really angry. He dropped Kagome on Aun when he met up with Jaken and Rin. He then used his demon speed to try and find something to kill to work off his anger. 'Of all people, Damn. I take after my father now! He was weak. He died because he didn't listen. He fought Ryoukotsusei, ended up wounded, battled a half-breed, and died trying to protect Inuyasha's bitch of a mother. He burned to death. I can't let that happen to me.' He then calmed down when he came at the gates of his castle.

"Nhn. Where am I? Huh?" Kagome was totally clueless where she was. She was on a very beautiful bed that could fit at least 3 or 4 of her. There was a wardrobe in front of her made of oak wood. And at her left, was a balcony that could see the whole garden. She decided to look out there. What she found was amazing. She never seen something as beautiful as this. "Oh, oh my God! It is so pretty! WOW!" Kagome was overwhelmed. "I could live like this FOREVER!"

"You might." Sesshomaru stepped in and advanced toward the balcony. "What do you mean? Where the hell am I? TELL ME!" Kagome was crying now. Not because she was mad, she was upset and happy at the same time. Upset because Sesshomaru kidnapped her, and happy that she saw the most beautiful thing in the world. "Tell me Sesshomaru. Why and where?" She looked hurt. She had wounds on her legs and arms and one on her face because Sesshomaru let her struggle in the branches.

"You're at my place. You are to remain here until Inuyasha decides to get you. Did I answer all of your questions? If you have more, go ask a servant or someone around here. I put up seals so that you can't get out. Don't even try." Sesshomaru spoke honestly this time. He didn't sound as if he was serious or sarcastic. He spoke as if he were proud. "Umm..Yah…you answered all of my questions. Arigato, Sesshomaru." Kagome wiped her tears out of her face. Sesshomaru turned to the door when he remembered some important rules to go over. "Wench. Number 1 rule in this castle is to call me by my title. Respect me and others around you. Number 2, don't break anything. You must have heard the rule if you break, you buy. Number 3, you are a guest. A servant will come by your room tomorrow to take you on a tour. I don't want you to be wandering around. Number 4, you can't go in specific places I will mention tonight. And lastly, number 5, you have to keep Rin company if I'm busy or Jaken can't come. Good night."

Kagome was stunned! All of those rules she had to memorize! 'sigh It is going to take a while to get used to this, or I don't even have to get used to it. Inuyasha will come for me. I just know it.' She kept her hopes up for him to rescue her. She looked up at the sky. It started to sunset. She thought of Sesshomaru's words, 'By sundown. If you don't come, she or you will die.' Then she just thought of earlier when he was in her room. 'You might.' What the hell did he mean by MIGHT! She wanted to know. She crept out of her room, and came down to a long, dark, hall way.

The hall was a bit dark for her to see. She had to lean on the wall for support so that she could feel the way she was going. She saw a small torch at the end of the hall. Kagome thought it would be alright for her to borrow it and return it later. She wanted to explore! The castle was HUGE! Kagome didn't have any words to describe it so, she decided to look around. She took the torch and found her way across two double doors. The handles were a bit dusty and looked like that it needed cleaning. Right before she was about to open it, Sesshomaru caught her hand.

"Don't go in there. It is a private quarter. Why are you wandering around anyways?" Sesshomaru stared at her in a way that made chills go down her spine.

"Uh…Umm…I was getting hungry so...DO you MIND letting go of my arm first?" Kagome was calm at first but then she noticed that her had was tuning to a pale color. 'Hmph' was all he said. He let go of her arm and told her to follow him. She stared at his back. Her eyes couldn't help but trail down his body. She blushed at the thoughts she was having. 'Mind out of the gutter. Mind out of the gutter.' Sesshomaru knew she was staring at him and tried to ignore it at first, but failed. (A/N: NO DURR! He gets annoyed easily!)

"Do you mind? Or are you going to keep staring?" Sesshomaru glared at her. He hate it when someone was 'checking' him out. "Gomen. I was just-just- well. You don't have to be rude!" Kagome spat at him. "Keh. You're the one being rude. Didn't your parents ever teach you to not stare at someone? Especially people older than you?" Sesshomaru started getting agitated. "HUH? People OLDER than me?giggles giggles So you're an old man?" Kagome started laughing so hard, she didn't know that Sesshomaru was gone. "Huh? Sesshomaru? Where are you? SESSHOMARU!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"GOD DAMN WOMAN! Do you HAVE TO SCREAM! I'm right HERE. God." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He hated having to escort this bitch around. 'Why ME!' He complained in his thoughts. 'Out of ALL people, it has to be HER he LOVES!' Then someone or something broke his thoughts. 'Oh, give up will ya? You LOVE her. Can't you accept that, poor sport? C'mon. You know that well enough yourself.' 'Who the hell are you!' 'Oh, I'm shocked. You don't even know your own conscience. I thought I ran this over with you already.' His conscience kept on annoying him. He hated to be annoyed, especially with this THING that is sticking to his HEAD!

"Umm…Sesshomaru? Earth to Sesshomaru? Are you HOME?" Kagome was waving at his face. She could tell he was in DEEPthought, until his eyes had a hint of red in it. She backed off a bit. Sesshomaru came through just in time. "Hmm? Oh. What do you want?" Sesshomaru spat in her face. 'She saved me from transforming. I have to repay her next time to UPHOLD MY HONOR' (A/N: Not THAT! He can't admit it yet ok! OK, getting back with the story.)

"Umm…I'm still hungry. Where is the kitchen? I'll just go there myself." Kagome pleaded so that she didn't have to deal with his deep in thought and that she wouldn't die so soon. "I'll just take you there. It is pretty close. Come." Sesshomaru led her the rest of the way down the hall, past 12 doors, and some meeting places before she came to a big door, with the smell of food leaking out of it. "Hmmmm! It smells GOOD!" Kagome was delighted. She didn't have any lunch because of all that trouble with Sesshomaru. "Are you going to stand there, or do you want to eat?" Sesshomaru was through with her. He needed a good sleep tonight. "Oh, hai. I'm coming!" Kagome said as she ran off into the dining room.


	6. 6th Chapter

Kagome met up with Sesshomaru at the dining room. He pulled out her chair for her. "Sesshomaru-sama? Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked. "As long as if isn't a waste of my time or it is stupid, then you may ask." He replied with his eyes closed. 'Well you don't have to be rude!' Kagome made a pout before going on with her question. "Why did you pull out my chair? I was just wondering. Because you don't usually do things like this." "Do I have to answer this?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "Well, I asked so you could at least answer my question, since I answered yours." Kagome made a puppy face. 'GOD! Does she have to do that? Fine. I'll tell her.' "I just did that because, because, because you're MY guest. And you needed to wash your hands." He glared at her, then turned away. "Well, ok then. I just needed to know. I'll just go wash my hands now." Kagome bowed then left.

Sesshomaru calmed down after she left. 'sigh' 'She….never mind. Mind out of the gutter now. No time to think about this.' He thought simply before calling a servant to bring out the food.

Kagome was wandering around, looking for the bathroom. 'Damn it. Why didn't I ask him where the bathroom was!' She cursed at herself for her stupidness. Luckily, she ran into a servant. "Sumimasen. Ano ma'am…Where is the bathroom? I really need it please." She asked, remembering that she had to be polite to others no matter what. "Oh. Don't call me ma'am, Lady. I am Wakana. And the bathroom, keep going down 3 more doors and then turn on your left. Excuse me, but I have things to do." The servant bowed down and left in a hurry, not wanting to get caught by Sesshomaru. "That…That was nice. I never met someone that polite before…" Kagome trailed off after she had seen the bathroom door. She went to the sink and was amazed by its beauty. "Oh, oh my gosh…I-I've never seen anything like THIS before!" Kagome squealed in delight as how she saw the bathroom. Of course, there is a toilet, a sink, a faucet, and water, and toilet paper. But something caught her eye. Not only did it have clean, refreshing water, it had a little door on the side. She decided to go EXPLORING as she wanted to do in the first place.

Sesshomaru was getting through. 'Where the hell is that damn girl? I did all this for her just because she was hungry. God damn. What the hell is taking her so long in the bathroom?' He paced around the dining area until Wakana came. "Wakana. Have you seen a strange girl walking around in the castle?" He asked her and stared at her, demanding an answer. "H-hai my Lord. She bumped into me while I was doing the laundry. I sent her down to the one 3 doors down." She replied swiftly, bowed then turned and walked away. 'The one 3 doors down…Wait! She could have!' He used his demonic speed to get to that particular bathroom. (A/N: Imagine this! If she was doing BATHROOM business! Ha Ha! That would be soooo funny!...Ok…back to your story.)

He got there and knocked on the door. No answer. He growled and took out his SECRET key to all rooms. (A/N: All the rooms had the same door knob except for his.)

He opened it and what he found, he didn't like. 'Damn that girl. She found that door. I'm just going to have to get her out.' He went through the small door and walked up the stairs. He found Kagome reading something in a barely lit room. "What the HELL do you think your doing in here?" Sesshomaru yelled loud enough for the whole castle to hear. "I was in the bathroom and I just saw this little door," Kagome paused for a moment. "AND?" Sesshomaru urged her to tell him more. "Why the hell do I have to tell you everything I do? Tell ME!" Kagome screamed. She had tears in her eyes at this point. "Go ON! CRY IF YOU WANT! I WON'T CARE!" Sesshomaru turned around away from her. 'sniff' 'sniff' "BAKA! Your supposed to comfort someone when you hurt their feelings!" Kagome suddenly had a flash of fire in her eyes. She had never been so angry before! "Who said YOU had feelings, huh?" Sesshomaru was teasing her. He loved it when someone is angry at him. He just didn't know why. He loved to see her angry at him, curse at him, then even-. 'MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER' He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru slightly shook his head and Kagome was in question. She lowered her head and walked towards him. She looked up at his face. He was troubled by something, she could tell. Sesshomaru opened one eye and spat, "DO YOU MIND? I'm THINKING!" At this point, Kagome wanted to mock him, to get him back on what he did to her. "Do you mind? I'm thinking." Kagome laughed so hard it was irritating him. He glared at her, which made her stop. He snorted at her and stopped in the door way, back facing her. "If you ever intend to do that again, I'll rip your mouth out." He just walked away after that. 'Did-did I really annoy him?' Kagome bit her lower lip. 'OOOOOHHHH! This is going to be good! I know his WEAKNESS!' Kagome then giggled to herself and skipped down the stairs.


	7. 7th Chapter

"Inuyasha. It has already been 2 days. Are you sure we aren't lost?" Miroku asked.

"Shut that damn mouth of yours already. I told you we're in the Western Lands. Meaning Sesshomaru's castle is it the center of it. It isn't that far. I know it. His scent is all around this place. But the only thing I can't really smell is Kagome." Inuyasha yelled. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I smell Kagome not far from here, but it is faint. Should we follow it?" Shippo said. He knew this would perk Inuyasha's ears. "Say what? You little Kitsune! Why didn't you tell us this before? What direction?" Inuyasha demanded. Shippo pointed northwest. "That's where we're going!" Inuyasha ran off into the direction. "He seems pretty determined when it comes to Kagome-sama." Miroku shook his head and sighed. "You're no more trouble yourself, Houshi-sama!" Sango spat at him. "My, my. Dearest Sango. Don't you already know you are the only one in my heart?" Miroku opened his arms out. While Sango and Miroku were fighting, Shippo said to Kirara, "Let's go, Kirara. Leave them be." Kirara nodded in agreement and took off. "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time.

"Damn! Where are you Kags! Where?" Inuyasha dropped down to his knees and pounded his fists against the ground. He panted before he said, "I WILL NOT give up on you yet, Kagome. And you don't give up on me yet!" He then got up and took off. Inuyasha ran into some villages, who were asking him what the hell he was doing sniffing their grounds. "Shikutsu! They took off in the air from here. I can't smell them." He brought his head up into the air and sniffed it. "Yah. They definitely took off in the air." Some villagers approached him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha spat at them.

"We were just wondering why you were here." Villager Number 1 said. (A/N: I don't want to think of names right now ok? Back to the story.) "Yes. If you want to stay here, you better go and ask the great demon, Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was about to leave when he heard the villager say that name. "What did you say? Lord Sesshomaru?" The villager nodded in response. "That damned half-brother of mine! He better not harm her!" Inuyasha said before taking off. The villagers were puzzled. They were all chattering amongst themselves before the rest of the gang came.

Sango was the first to speak. "Have you kind villagers seen a half-demon with a red-like kimono running through here?" Sango asked. "Hai. If your talking about that red ball of fur, then he went in the direction of Lord Sesshomaru." The villager pointed in the same direction Shippo did before continuing, "I also heard him speaking of Lord Sesshomaru as his 'half-brother' is this correct?" Villager number 3 asked. "Hai. He did mention that as well." Villager number 2 said. "Hmm…Inuyasha did come through here then. We better hurry up." Miroku suggested. So, off they went.

Sesshomaru came to his study after dealing with Kagome. 'Gosh. That girl is more troublesome than I thought she would be…' Sesshomaru rested his head on his fist. 'Hmm….if she is going to be like that, I'm gonna have to find out her weakness.' His idea was brilliant! Just like himself! (A/N: For Sesshomaru haters, 'which I hate u if u hate him!' DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT HE IS BRILLIANT!) He was smart, well educated, knows different styles of fighting techniques, and knows 6 kinds of martial arts. 'If Inuyasha was easy to handle, Kagome wouldn't be so hard either….Wait! Did I just use her name?' Sesshomaru pushed his chair back and shook his head. 'She HAS to get out of my mind. I'm going out to kill something to keep my mind off of her for a while.' He walked out of his room, and straight towards the front entrance. While on the way there, he met up with Wakana. "Wakana, watch that human girl for me while I'm out. She is bait. Tell her to start acting like it when you see her. You're dismissed." He then walked passed her. She looked at his back, quizzically. 'Which human girl? That new one? Hmm…Rin isn't bait because she belongs with Sesshomaru-sama…So it is that new girl then. I'll go and find her or I can ask Hinako.' She nodded in agreement to herself.

Kagome was sitting in her room, planning on how to annoy Sesshomaru even worse! "YEAH! I LIKE THIS PLAN!" She pratically screamed out. She covered her mouth when she turned around. There, standing in the doorway was a servant, and she knew that that particular servant looked very loyal to Sesshomaru. "What plan?" She asked with ice in her breath. She seemed no more different than Sesshomaru except that she wasn't a high class person, and that she was a female. Everything of the servant was different, except for the personality and being a demon. "I'm not going to force you to tell me, but Sesshomaru-sama says that you are bait. And also said to start acting like one." She put Kagome's kimonos on the bed and left. 'That girl is strange…' Kagome thought. 'She acts just like Sesshomaru…Does she like that jerk?' Kagome shook her head. 'No one can fall in love with a harsh, cold, demon like HIM' Kagome said HIM really loud that caught a nearby servant's attention. "What is it Lady Kagome?" Wakana burst into the door. "Oh. Wakana. Nothing is wrong. It's just that there is that strange servant that acts just like Sesshomaru…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she bit her lower lip. "Oh. THAT servant. She is one of the most loyal to Sesshomaru-sama. She was in arrange marriage with him, but he refused to mate with her. She loved him so much and thought that if she became his servant, she would get closer to him." Wakana laughed at that, before continuing, "She was so wrong. She did the impossible for a rich nobleman's daughter. A demon nobleman. There isn't much like that today. 'sigh' She didn't know that Sesshomaru would only treat her like dirt. That was why when he brought you here, I thought he was about to take a mate for himself, then he would rule the Western Lands. I was so happy at that until today when he said that you were only bait." She sighed again. "Hah! Well, anyways, to answer your question, that servant you just saw was Hinako. She is very edgy. What I mean is that, she is mostly like Sesshomaru if you know him well. That, I would leave you to find out for yourself." Wakana bowed before Kagome and returned to her room.

Sesshomaru went into the deepest of the Western Lands forests'. 'Kutsu! What the hell is wrong with me?' Sesshomaru ran even faster through the woods when he caught scent of Inuyasha. 'Hmm…So the half-breed comes to challenge me. Let's see how this would go.' Sesshomaru picked up speed and headed toward the direction Inuyasha was coming from.


	8. 8th Chapter

Sesshomaru went into the deepest of the Western Lands forests'. 'Kutsu! What the hell is wrong with me?' Sesshomaru ran even faster through the woods when he caught scent of Inuyasha. 'Hmm…So the half-breed comes to challenge me. Let's see how this would go.' Sesshomaru picked up speed and headed toward the direction Inuyasha was coming from.

Inuyasha sniffed around. "Sesshomaru!" He turned around to see his half brother having Toukijin near his neck. "Draw the sword. If your not going to draw it, it will mean you are not worthy of Tetsusaiga. And, you are a half-breed. Remember your PLACE!" Sesshomaru jumped back and used Toukijin's attack. (A/N: I have short term memo. If u guys know what Toukijin's attack is called, please review and tell me. Arigato.) Inuyasha barely had enough time to dodge it. He missed by a hair, and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "NOT in a MILLION years will I give up Tetsusaiga. Don't you get it already? Did it not get it through your thick head? I was left to inherit Tetsusaiga! NOT YOU!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru. "Hmph. No dirty half-breed can use the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru jumped and attacked Inuyasha again. "Well, if I'm a half-breed, why am I using Tetsusaiga now? Huh? Tell me, older brother!" Inuyasha was mocking him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was about to transform when he heard a girl scream. "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! STOP!" Kagome brought herself between both of them. "Ka-Kagome! What are you doing protecting that bastard!" Inuyasha ran to go and bring her into his arms. Kagome stepped back. "Inuyasha. I-I can't return with you at this point." Kagome was crying. She didn't wanna abandon her soon-to-be. "Why? Why, Kagome? Why don't you want to return with us? Shippo, Miroku, and Sango misses you a lot. You have to come back!" Inuyasha ran up and tried to grab her arm. She moved to the side. "You don't know the whole thing, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has a little human girl. She needs to be taken care of first, Inuyasha." Kagome started crying even louder, and dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru just stood there, staring at the couple.

"Kagome. I understand. But don't cry. Please. Onegai. I don't wanna see you hurt." Inuyasha turned facing Sesshomaru. "Fine. I'll stay in the Western Lands until this human girl is taken care of. Kagome will stay for 3 more nights. That is it." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. Before he could speak, Sesshomaru butted in. "You didn't get my message before. I said that if you come to the Western Lands, then you can trade Tetsusaiga for the girl. I wanted Tetsusaiga and you want the girl. So we will just trade. Remember? There is no 'staying' in my lands." Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Inuyasha was stunned. Then…Then Kagome had no reason to stay for a human girl? He was confused at this point. "So…So…Kagome…You want to stay with Sesshomaru? I thought you were dead by now…You know how Sesshomaru is! He is cold hearted. He can't love anybody! He won't care for anybody! Kagome, onegai, come back!" Inuyasha flattened his ears. Sesshomaru by now was walking back to the castle. "Gomen-nasai, Inuyasha, I have no, Wait! Did you just say Sesshomaru was cold-hearted? He isn't like that! You don't know him that well yet! I-I do. He isn't like that. He does have a heart, just doesn't want to show it. I learned it from the girl, Rin. She stayed with him ever since she died and he revived her!" Inuyasha was stunned at Kagome sudden outrage. "So-so you wanna stay? After what you told me," Kagome shook her head. "Gomen." She then ran after Sesshomaru, with tears streaming down her face. "Kagome. You-you betrayed me. You love him too. I can't live with you if you want to love someone else." Inuyasha then ran after Kagome.

'Sesshomaru…Please don't leave me out here!' Kagome thought as she was trying to catch up with him. Sesshomaru, however, was already at the castle. He was pacing back and forth, wondering why Kagome has chosen to stay with him instead of going to Inuyasha. It isn't because of Rin. He knew that. He smelt Kagome nearby, and Inuyasha running after her, with rage. He thought of the danger he could cause to her, but why care? 'I don't care for her. She is just a human. Nothing more.' He thought. 'But you do care for Kagome. She loves you and you love her.' 'There you go again. I don't love her. I don't even know what the hell is love. God damn. Give it a rest already.' Sesshomaru gave a death glare at an innocent/guilty Jaken. "My lord? Are you alright?" Jaken stuttered and bowed. "Jaken. Take Aun and yourself into the forest and look for that human girl by the name of, Kagome. She used to follow with Inuyasha. You should remember her. Strange clothes. You remember?" Sesshomaru turned his back on him. "Hai, my Lord. I know her and will find her for you." Jaken bowed and set off.

MEANWHILE

Kagome was practically running for her life. "Inuyasha. Stop! Daijoubou? Nanio? Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she was running. "Kagome. Gomen. You-you betrayed me. I can't let this happen. You can't love him! You love me remember? You even told me! I told you!" Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "I-Inuyasha. Who ever said that I love Sesshomaru? Who?" Kagome spat in his face. "You did. Your expression, of course." Inuyasha advanced towards her. "Inuyasha. You've got it all wrong! I don't love him! I love you! And only you!" Kagome was crying. She fell to her knees and hugged them close to her. She kept on crying, she knew that this would effect Inuyasha a lot. But, when she realize that he was right above her. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Kagome. I can't let you live with me, when you love someone else. And since you lied, Kikyo really loves me, not you. And for me to live with her, not to die, Kikyo needs her soul back!" Kagome got up and backed into a tree. "INUYASSHHHAAAAAA!" That was the last thing Kagome said before she blacked out into a world of nothingness……


	9. 9th Chapter

Kagome's body fell limply to the ground. "Gomen, Kagome. You-you betrayed me. It was deserved." Inuyasha examined his claws. Kagome's blood was drenched in it. "Gomen…" Inuyasha turned around and ran away. Then he picked up Kikyo's scent. "Kikyo! Is it really you!" Inuyasha ran towards her soul collectors.

MEANWHILE

Jaken was flying with Aun. He noticed blood drippings around and decided to follow it. What he saw horrified him to his bones. "EEEEPPPP! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken ran as fast he could to find his master. Aun stayed where they saw Kagome's body. They put their heads down and picked her up and put her on their back. Aun then picked up the wind and flew.

AT THE CASTLE

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken was screaming for his master. He couldn't find him. Then he bumped into Wakana. "Wakana… 'pant' 'pant' Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Before she could answer, Sesshomaru appeared before him. "Right here." Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru-sama. You would never guess what had happened." When Jaken finished that part of the sentence, Aun was at the front gate with blood dripping on the back of it. "Aun seems perfectly fine, with the matter of blood dripping-. Wait. Is that that human girls blood?" Sesshomaru turned to his retainer. Jaken nodded. "Hmph. Inuyasha…You did have the heart to kill a human after all." Sesshomaru then called Aun to him. Aun walked to him and turned to his side to reveal the girl. Kagome was drenched in her own blood. Where she was wounded was her neck. Inuyasha cut the lower part of her neck and left like that. "Aun. Put her down." Aun followed his orders and left. 'Tenseiga, revive this girl. I will put my trust in you.'

Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga and the sky darkened around him. He saw the messengers from hell and slashed them away. Kagome woke with a sudden fright. "Where, where the hell am I?" Kagome looked around. Her eyes were a bit blurry so she could only see color and no outline. She then saw silver hair and jumped back. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga. "Hmph. Wench. Who the hell do you think I am?" Sesshomaru advanced towards him. Kagome knew that voice was so familiar. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. All she could do is stare into the golden eyes. When Sesshomaru was face-to-face with her, Kagome saw a lot of armor. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome then fainted on him. Sesshomaru grabbed her and knew she passed out from the lack of blood. He called Wakana over to take Kagome to her room. Sesshomaru didn't realize that Kagome was still bleeding. When he went to his room, he found dry blood on him. "What in seven hells," He paused for a moment. He looked over at Tenseiga, which was still pulsing. "Tenseiga. I thought you healed that girl. Why did you only revive her? Is it because you were made from a demon fang and that she was a miko that you can only revive her?" He unsheathed his sword, and looked at it. It was pulsing like it never had before. "Tenseiga…" Sesshomaru then sheathed his sword and walked out of his room.

When he was on the way to Kagome's room, he bumped into Hinako. She bowed and looked up into his eyes. He seemed to show little emotion, but still had his emotionless mask on. "Gomen-nasai, Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't know that you were coming down this," She was cut off short when Sesshomaru walked past her. 'Tch. Touchy, touchy. Hmm…He's gonna be harder to get to than I thought…' Hinako said and a smirk crossed her lips. 'It might be easier than I thought…' Hinako had thought up the most evilest plan she could come up with. She knew that Sesshomaru was falling for the human girl. 'I just have to kill her then.' Hinako then looked at Sesshomaru's back as it started to get smaller in the dark.

Sesshomaru followed Tenseiga's pulse. It got louder as it got closer to Kagome. 'Tenseiga-wa. You want me to go to Kagome, so shall be it.' Sesshomaru then walked casually to Kagome's room. Kagome was drenched with sweat, and she was also tossing and turning in her bed. Wakana wasn't there with her. Sesshomaru wondered why she wasn't with Kagome, but decided he had to take care of the girl then. He then used his tail to lift Kagome's head up. At this, her reaction was calm. She laid still, but she was still sweating. Her breathing was low, and so was her heart rate. Her life was slowly dying. Sesshomaru looked at her in shock. Her lips weren't as red as they were supposed to be. Instead, they were turning into a pale white like color. Her skin was dry, not creamy like it used to be. (A/N: He's being like Koga! Checking pple out! Anyways, I'm gonna go now.)

Sesshomaru carefully put her down on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. When he returned, she was sitting up. "Oh…Why does my head hurt?" Kagome panted and felt her head. "What the hell is happening to me?" She couldn't stand the pain. She then grabbed her legs and started crying. Sesshomaru stood by her bedside and rolled his eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at this, and her head continued to hurt worse. "Who-What the hell- huh?" She calmed down when she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes. They weren't hard and cold as before, but soft and filled with worry. "Sessho," Sesshomaru put his finger on her lips. She then looked at him again, this time with some questions in her eyes. With these thoughts about Sesshomaru in her head, her headache just stopped. "Kagome. Why are you up? You're supposed to be laying down, resting, not up and getting your sickness worse. I would have to then worry more." Sesshomaru stated and looked at the balcony. "You mean, you were worried about a human like me?" Kagome asked with question filled in her face. "Well, you could of just died out there if I didn't ask Jaken to look for you! It's not like I wanted to or anything." That last sentence reminded her of herself. "Sesshomaru. You sound just like me when I fell in love with," At the thought of Inuyasha's image, a flash of fear crossed her face she then whimpered, then cried again. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat next to her. "Kagome. Doustano?" Sesshomaru looked down at her face. "Iei. It's just that, out in the woods, where I was supposed to die, I guess, Inuyasha, never mind." Kagome looked away from him and looked at the balcony. "Maybe you need sometime alone. I'll just leave you here then. If you need any help, call Wakana." Sesshomaru turned to the door when he heard Kagome ask something. "Sesshomaru-sama. What about Hinako? Can't I ask her too?" Sesshomaru turned his head to face her. "I don't trust her to female guests at my home. I feel strange in a way, so don't ask her. She isn't trusted much around here." Sesshomaru then turned back to his destination.

MEANWHILE

"INUYASHA! Where's my okaa-san?" Shippo ran to the half-demon. Inuyasha turned his head away from his friends. "Inuyasha. What is wrong? Where is Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, hoping for an answer from his friend. No reply. "Where is my sister, Inuyasha?" Sango then wanted an answer. Inuyasha couldn't stand it. Then Shippo looked at him in a questioning way. "What? You have a problem?" Shippo then sniffed Inuyasha. "You've been with Kagome. I smell her on you. Not only that…" Shippo then backed away from Inuyasha and started crying. "What's wrong, Shippo?" Sango asked and picked him up in her arms. Kirara, however, wasn't satisfied that this was the Inuyasha she knew. She growled and snarled at him. "Kirara! What is wrong? What is wrong with both of you!" Sango then grabbed Kirara's mane and covered Shippo's mouth. "Houshi-sama! Help!" Sango was desperate. Kirara got loose of Sango's grasped and then went to attack Inuyasha. Shippo then stopped crying and went to attack, too! (A/N: Brave Shippo-chan!) "What the hell?" Miroku was confused, and so was Sango. All they could do is stare at their friends beating up each other. "You guys! Stop already!" Inuyasha jumped up in the air, Kirara following, with Shippo on her back. "Fox Fire!" Inuyasha blocked it with his haori. Kirara's turn was soon. She then used her tail and smacked Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha got up and coughed up the dirt and some blood. "That's what you deserve, you traitor!" Shippo then jumped off of Kirara and on to Inuyasha. "Shippo! What do you mean by traitor?" Miroku asked. "Kirara! Yabute! Now!" Sango yelled at her friend. Still, Kirara didn't stop. Kirara snarled and showed her fangs at Inuyasha. "I mean, Inuyasha told Kagome that he loved her right?" Sango and Miroku nodded while Kirara was on top of Inuyasha. "Well, he-he…'sniff' 'sniff' He killed my okaa-san!" Shippo then started crying. Kirara then transformed back into the smaller, adorable form again but then its fur was still standing on its end. "Inuyasha? Is this true? You killed Kagome-sama?" Miroku then stepped back, following with Sango. Inuyasha turned away, ears flattened against his skull. "Inuyasha? WHY! WHY TO MY ONLY SISTER!" Sango burst into tears. Miroku went to comfort her. "Inuyasha!" Sango called out to him before he left. "Never come back! Never come back until you have Kagome here alive again!" Sango yelled at him and continued to cry. "She's right, Inuyasha. No more Kagome, means no more friendship." Miroku then got up with Sango, got on Kirara, and left.


	10. 10th Chapter

No more Kagome, means any more friendship." Miroku then got up with Sango, got on Kirara, and left.

Inuyasha sighed. 'No more friends. I just ended up like before now. Just me and nothing more. Just nothing. No friends, no love…Wait! If I have no love, Kikyo is still here. I have no meaning left in this world…So I'll just go to hell with her then.' Inuyasha nodded. Myoga then jumped on him. "Inuyasha-sama. Where are Kagome and the others? I really want to taste Kagome's blood right now. Or maybe," Myoga started sucking on Inuyasha's cheek. 'SLAP' "Oh. Myoga-jiji. You're here. I thought I had no more friends." At that statement, Myoga jumped. "What do you mean no more friends, Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga asked. "Don't you get it by now? Why there not here?" Inuyasha picked up the little flea and the flea, in return, was squashed. "I don't, Inuyasha-sama." Myoga blinked and fell to the ground, flat. "I-I killed Kagome. She betrayed me. And I betrayed her by killing her. I knew it was wrong. But I just did it. My demon blood knew I was angry with the miko, and plus she is human. Her family will never forgive me, and I can't forgive myself. In return, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara left me. All I have now is myself and Kikyo. I have no meaning in this world. Minus well I just go to hell with Kikyo then. She loves me. I have no love left. I can always love her." Inuyasha turned his head away, ears flattened. "Nonsense! You didn't kill Kagome _thoroughly_. I was on Kagome's body when you left her. But then," He was cut off short by Inuyasha squeezing him. "But then what flea?" Inuyasha demanded. "She was taken to Sesshomaru's castle where she was revived. But Tenseiga couldn't revive her thoroughly as well. Her miko powers prevent that. All she needs to do now is rest." Myoga nodded. "Then, she's alive?" "Don't you know that by now?" Myoga pointed one of his arms at Inuyasha. "Yah, I know that! But why did you act as if nothing happened?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I wanted to know if you would lie to me or not." Myoga laughed. "Old man, you'd regret this when I find Kagome and her friends again!" Inuyasha took off back to the castle once more.

MEANWHILE

Kagome was still sitting on her bed. After Sesshomaru left, her head hurt even worse. Good thing Wakana passed by. "Oh, Wakana-chan. Do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?" Kagome asked the servant. "Oh. Hai, I do. He's in his study. Why? Do you need him?" Wakana walked towards her. "Hai I do. Seemingly, this headache of mine was really bad before he came in. Then when he came in to my room, it was gone. Now it is even worse." Kagome paused to catch her breath and felt her head. It hurt so bad. She then leaned on the wall to get support. She blinked a couple of times. She couldn't see well. "Kagome-chan! Are you okay?" Wakana dropped the pile of clothes and went to go help Kagome. When Wakana got there, Kagome had passed out.

Jaken was passing by when he heard Wakana yell out for him. "What is it you want, Wakana?" Jaken yelled back at her. "Get Sesshomaru-sama! Quick! Now!" Jaken then ran to Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru was thinking of what happened earlier. 'Why do I feel emotion for her? I don't even know her that well. All I know is that she was supposed to be Inuyasha's mate, but he also said that he couldn't live with her if she loved someone else. Wait! Does she love me?' Sesshomaru got up from his chair. Jaken then burst in the door. "Did I not tell you that you had to knock first?" Sesshomaru gave Jaken a death glare. "Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama. But the human girl just passed out and isn't breathing at the moment. Wakana told me to get you!" At the 'human girl' phrase, Sesshomaru used his demon speed and ran to Kagome's room. There, Kagome was breathing, but very slow. She then was drenched in sweat again, this time, even worse. She panted as if she ran 3 miles non-stop. "What the hell happened, Wakana?" Sesshomaru asked. "She got up out of the bed and saw me. She asked me for you, but then she started blinking and leaned against the wall. I knew something was wrong, but before I could grab her arm, she fainted. Then she stopped breathing for about 2 minutes. Then she started panting. Then you came. That is about it." Wakana said with fear in her tone. "I see. Take Kagome to my room. There we will have a talk, and I will find her another room." Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, bridal style, and out to his room, Wakana in tow. On the way, Wakana's arm was pulled by someone. "What the, Oh. It is you Hinako. What do you want right now? Sesshomaru wants a talk with me. It is urgent." Wakana stated. "Oh. A talk? I'll go." Hinako then bowed and ran after Sesshomaru, but was stopped by Wakana. "You can't go. I only can. It is about Kagome-chan." Wakana then pushed Hinako behind her, and followed Sesshomaru to his study.

'Hmph. So Sesshomaru does like that human girl. I will make sure he falls for me! Not her! We were in arrange marriage once, but he declined. What in fucking hell! He was so good looking! Why did he decline to a high class demon, such as myself?' Hinako thought with rage.

MEANWHILE

"Sango. We should stop by Sesshomaru's castle and see if Kagome was revived by him. Remember, he has the Tenseiga." Miroku suggested. "Mm. We should see. I wish to see Kagome's body, if she is dead there, or even better, if she's alive." Sango told him. "I want to see okaa-san!" Shippo whined. Kirara nodded in agreement. "Then it is settled. We'll go and see Kagome-chan or her body." Miroku said. Kirara then turned around to Sesshomaru's castle.

"Then it is settled. We'll go and see Kagome-chan or her body." Miroku said. Kirara then turned around to Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome was having a hard time. She woke up with a sudden thrust. She groaned. "Where am I? Wasn't I just in my room earlier?" Her eyes were barely wide open. Wakana looked at her. "She seems like she is in a daze, my lord." Wakana stated. Sesshomaru then went to look at Kagome. He lifted her head. She was in a daze until Sesshomaru lifted her head. "What the! Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" Kagome smacked Sesshomaru across the face. He put his hand where she slapped him. Wakana was surprised. One hour ago, she was asking for Sesshomaru, the next she smacks him! Wakana didn't understand. Sesshomaru then grabbed Kagome's hand. "Wench. Do you not know who I am?" Sesshomaru looked her into the eye. She shook her head. "Hmm… That pass out of yours might be serious after all. Wakana." Wakana turned to her lord. "Hai, mi'lord?" "Go and get Hayato. He can help Kaogme wake up out of her daze." Wakana bowed to him and ran out the door.

When she came out, she bumped into Hayato. "He called?" Hayato smirked. "Hai, Hayato." Wakana rolled her eyes. Hayato was Wakana's older brother. He was as tall as Sesshomaru, but an inch shorter. He had red hair, and a scar on his left cheek from the last war they had. It was deep, but it didn't hurt at all. He had bad memories about it, and never wanted to talk about it. He was a mage. He helped Sesshomaru's warriors in healing and waking from a trance. Kagome was in a similar state that her miko powers put her in to forget her problems. (A/N: Just think that it is similar to people drinking alcohol to forget their problems, but this one lasts longer, maybe permanent.) Hayato walked into Sesshomaru's door. "Hayato. See what you can do to wake her up from her trance like state." Sesshomaru demanded. "Hai, my lord. I will do the best I can." Kagome was slumped but then moved her head to see who it was. "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you gonna do?" Kagome screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. "Calm down. I will wake you up from your misery." Hayato closed his eyes, and put both forefingers on her temples. Kagome suddenly closed her eyes, and Hayato did as well. In a matter of seconds, Hayato's eyes snapped open. "What happened brother?" Wakana asked with worry. Hayato smiled, "She'll be alright. She just wanted to forget some of the pain she had. What happened?" Hayato asked Sesshomaru and Wakana. Wakana spoke up, "She had a really bad headache when I came in. She was asking for Sesshomaru-sama, and explained something about her headache and how it affected her when Sesshomaru wasn't around and was around." She turned to Sesshomaru, who was putting Kagome down on his bed. "Sesshomaru-sama. She said that when you weren't in her room, her headache hurt a lot, until you came, it was gone. And after you left, it hurt even worse. Do you know why?" Wakana asked. "Hmm…I have a good idea that it was from Tenseiga. It couldn't heal Kagome fully because it is a demon sword, and Kagome is a miko, which she prevented it from healing her. Her miko powers have their own thoughts now. She needs to have control over it, or it controls her. She can die from it." Sesshomaru wasn't sure if this theory of his was correct, but when he stared at Kagome's sleeping body, it seemed right. Wakana turned to her brother, in a questioning look, and he nodded. "It seems like it. Lets leave them alone to sort things out. Sesshomaru-sama, that means you too. She needs you or else she will die. Tenseiga is like a protector for her." Hayato bowed and dragged his sister with him.

MEANWHILE

"Inuyasha-sama! You shouldn't go to her yet! What if she has some fear of you!" Myoga screamed. "Oudosai! I need to see her! I have to apologize for what I done!" Inuyasha grabbed onto the flea and threw it down on the ground. "INUYASHA-SAMAAA!" Myoga yelled as he floated down to the ground.

TO KIRARA and CO.

"We're almost there! I can see it and smell it too!" Shipp yelled out. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. "Kirara, hiyakou!" Sango urged. Kirara snarled and went even faster then before. "Guys! I smell Kagome around here! She's alive! My okaa-san is alive!" Sango and Miroku turned to the Kitsune who was crying his tears out. At the sound of that, Kirara flew as fast as she could.


	11. 11th Chapter

Kirara growled as she approached the castle. It had heavy-duty security. When they got there, Sango asked one of the guards politely if there was a human girl around here. "Yah. There are two of them. One is very young and very cute, the other, wow." The guard turned his head to look at the castle window. "What happened to the other one?" Miroku asked. "The other one was drenched in blood. Thank the gods that she is still alive and well. Sesshomaru-sama revived her and she is in his room right now, sleeping." "Sleeping?" Sango asked. She was wondering if Kagome was on the same bed with Sesshomaru… 'MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!' Sango shook her head. "Is something wrong, Miss Sango?" The guard asked. "Iei. Can we see Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked the guard. "Sure. But I have to warn you. There is a servant that likes to seduce men." The guard laughed at the couple who looked at each other and blushed. "I'm just joking. Anyways, I'll show you around." The guard left with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the little Kirara in tow. "Oh. By the way, I'm Satoru. I work here as a guard and chef. I've been here for more than 50 years." "WOWWW! That is amazing!" Sango and Miroku agreed. "50 years is a long time. Don't you think it is time, Wait. Never mind. You're a demon." They followed Satoru until they reached two French doors.

"This is Sesshomaru-sama's room. I don't think you are allowed in, but you can try knocking." Satoru moved out of the way so that Miroku can approach. Miroku lightly tapped on the door. "Nani?" Sesshomaru asked. "Hai. Is Kagome-sama in there? This is her friend, Miroku. May I and my dear friends see her?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'How'd they know that she was here? Tch. No matter. I just have to keep an eye on that perverted monk.' Sesshomaru thought and opened the door. He saw all of her friends, the monk, the Kitsune, the exterminator, and the cat. All but one. Inuyasha. He looked at the group as if they owed him something. "May we come in, Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru moved out of the way and showed them the bed where Kagome lay. She was running a high fever. "Sesshomaru! How can you do this to her! Is there any medical attention here? Miroku!" Sango yelled at the men. "Hai, Sango. What do you need?" Miroku asked. "Where is Kagome's bag? She has the medical stuff in there from her time! Do you have it Miroku?" Sango asked, panic in her words. "Iei, Sango. It isn't with us." He turned to Sesshomaru, a look in his eyes asking if he had it. "No." Was Sesshomaru's reply. Kagome blinked her eyes open at the sound of her friends. "What the, Oh. Hey you guys! I missed you!" Kagome smiled. She hadn't seen her friends for a while now. "Kagome!" The Kitsune ran and jumped in her lap. "Okaa-san! I missed you so much!" The Kitsune cuddled up in Kagome's arms. Just then, Kagome's vision started to blur again. "What the hell is happening? Is this a dream?" Kagome asked and blinked a couple of times. "Kagome-chan! What is wrong?" Sango ran to the bed to help her, followed by Miroku. Sesshomaru stared at the group, going out of the room and calling Wakana to call Hayato.

"I can't see. What the hell is happening!" Kagome started to squirm as she tried to move away from the figures that tried to grasp her. "STAY AWAY!" Kagome pushed Shippo out of her arms and he started to cry. Sango turned to Miroku and said, "Miroku! Something is wrong with Kagome-chan. I think she is hallucinating or something, but she doesn't recognize us! What do we do, Houshi-sama!" Sango burst into tears. She didn't want to be forgotten, especially by a close friend. No. Even a sister. Just as she started crying, Hayato came in.

"Woman. Move." Sesshomaru spoke coldly to Sango. She lifted her head up. "Why should I? What are you going to do? I'd rather die than to see my friend not recognize me!" Sesshomaru was shocked at Sango's bravery, but did not show any emotion. "I said move." Sesshomaru glared at her. Miroku came between the two and told Sango just to move aside for the sake of peace. Sango glared back at Sesshomaru and moved. Hayato came in. He was chanting a few words that Sesshomaru could only hear. Miroku looked at Hayato then at Sesshomaru. Hayato approached Kagome and did the same thing as in the past chapters. He entered Kagome's mind and cleared it of evil thoughts and evil things that might be able to enter her mind. When Kagome fell back down in the bed, Hayato's eyes snapped wide open. "Sesshomaru-sama. We have a problem." Hayato panted as he stood up. Miroku left Sango to help him up. Sesshomaru looked at the mage and asked him, "Nani?"

"She's being haunted by some mythical demon that wants to rid her from this world." Hayato slowly said and continued on. "It is a female demon that wishes to have something she desires so. That is much I know of." Hayato then bowed down to his lord and left to the kitchen. "Kagome is being haunted by someone that desires something of hers or yours, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru was thinking. He had no time to answer such questions that were useless to him. It was common sense to him. Some demon wants to kill Kagome. That demon is also a female. And wants something that Kagome has. Sesshomaru looked out the window. "Me." Was all he said before walking out the doors. "Me? What does that mean, Miroku?" Shippo asked. Then it hit Sango. "He means that well, it is kind of long, but I'm willing to tell. The demon is female and wants to kill Kagome, which is a female as well. That particular demon wants something and desires something that Kagome has. Which Sesshomaru knew. Kagome has all of Sesshomaru's attention set on her." Sango explained. "Meaning, the demon is suffering from a lack of attention, maybe even love." Miroku finished her off. "I still don't get it!" Shippo whined. Miroku rubbed his head. "You'll understand some day. Now, lets go and leave Kagome-sama to rest, shall we?" Miroku led the group outside.

MEANWHILE

Inuyasha was at the front gate of the castle. "Who the hell are you, hanyou lurking around the great Sesshomaru-sama's castle?" Satoru asked. "Someone that has come to get something back that was once mine. And ONLY mine!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew Tetsusaiga. "Wait! Before you kill me, or hurt me, isn't that the Tetsusaiga?" Satoru asked. "Hai. It is. Why? You have anything to do with it?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed the Tetsusaiga downward at Satoru's face. "No. I don't. I just know that Sesshomaru's half-brother has the Tetsusaiga. Are you him?" Satoru asked. "Hai. I'm Inuyasha. As you may know now or have heard of me." Inuyasha said as he stood proud of himself. "Yah. I know about you, but Sesshomaru-sama also told me that you were a reckless piece of work." Satoru said, grinning. "Why you!" Inuyasha was about to slash him until Sesshomaru walked out into the front gate. "Inuyasha. I have been expecting you." Sesshomaru said in a deep voice with no emotion what so ever that made a chill come down Satoru's spine. "What do you want?" Inuyasha growled at his half-brother. "Come. I will show you what you have done, and what you will pay for it." Sesshomaru left the garden, and Satoru urged Inuyasha to follow.

Inuyasha glared at Satoru and followed his half-brother. Sesshomaru stopped at his room. Inuyasha sniffed and smelled his friends all over the place, more importantly, Kagome's dying soul. "Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha burst in the room. "Oudosai! Insolent puppy." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored him and rushed to Kagome's side. "Kagome! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to do this to you!" Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears. Kagome woke up and turned to see who was it. She gasped and moved away from him. Sesshomaru knew this was going to be bad so, he came between the two. "Inuyasha. Do you not see it? Why this human is scared of you?" Sesshomaru glared at him, hand on the hilt of Toukijin. Inuyasha turned away. "I said, gomen." Inuyasha glared back at his half-brother. "Hmph. Did you also not learn anything? Words won't help the wounds go away, actions will." Sesshomaru glared back at him. "Why YOU!" Inuyasha lunged at him. "Sankotetsou!" Inuyasha yelled. But, before he got there, Kagome was in front of Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha. Baka! You can't hurt him without going through me first!" Kagome screamed. By then, the others rushed in. 'Oh. This is going to take some reparements.' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha. Stop. The human doesn't want you. The price you will pay will be HARD. So then, I have a favor to ask you. Actually, not a favor. It is more like what you can do to make Kagome happy once more." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Fine. Whatever it is, it better not be stupid, like you." Inuyasha grinned. "I will get you back on that, hanyou." Sesshomaru returned his grin. "Kagome, shouldn't you be resting? I thought you were sick." Sango asked/said. "I would be resting right now. But, I'm also sick of Inuyasha! Ruining my life, my soul, my pride." Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once more. "Kags, gomen. I lost control over myself." Inuyasha flattened his ears. "Don't call me that anymore, Inuyasha. You hurt me enough already. Ever since that day, our relationship ended. No more, no less. Those retarded nicknames are gone as well." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha never felt so terrible in his life like this. "I was planning to go to hell with Kikyo, and I met her as well. But, until Myoga showed up then, ya. I found out you were alive, and so I came here to-," Inuyasha was cut off short when Kagome burst out. "You what huh? You came back to kill me again? Fine. Do it! I don't want any more pain. I don't want any more sorrow. Just kill me!" Kagome screamed out the last parts of her sentence.


	12. 12th Chapter

"You what huh? You came back to kill me again? Fine. Do it! I don't want any more pain. I don't want any more sorrow. Just kill me!" Kagome screamed out the last parts of her sentence.

"Kagome. No. I don't wanna kill you. I never intended to. I just-," Inuyasha was again interrupted by none other than Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha. Lets talk outside, shall we." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and smiled, a quick smile and left. Wakana came in after Sesshomaru left. "He was smiling just earlier. That is happening often ever since Kagome came here. I guess he is angry at something." Wakana turned and faced the doorway. "Well. Like he said, Inuyasha. Go out. We have nothing left to do here. Let Kagome get her rest now. She was having a hard time dealing with her death and revival. Come." Miroku suggested. "Fine monk. I'm not listening to you anymore. We're not friends anymore. You even said it yourself." Inuyasha snorted. "Right. Just this once before Sesshomaru melts us down. Wakana also said that he was angry about something ever since Kagome got here. Come on Inuyasha."

They left the room and ran into Sesshomaru on the way to the dining hall. "You finally came out." Sesshomaru said, without looking at them. "When is dinner?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru looked down at the kitsune. "Soon." Sesshomaru glanced at them and left. "He is strange. He wasn't like this before…" Sango trailed off.

"Hmm….I wonder if Kagome-sama's sickness is affecting Sesshomaru." Miroku thought. "Hai, Houshi-sama. I think so too." Sango agreed. Kirara meowed, then growled when Inuyasha came. "Kirara. You're still mad at me still huh?" Inuyasha asked the cat. Kirara continued to growl. But when Inuyasha touched her, she purred. "If you're not mad at me, who are you mad at?" Inuyasha and the others looked at the two tailed. Then, Sesshomaru's servant appeared. "Oh! Gomen. I was just passing by, and you look very similar to Sesshomaru-sama. Gomen." Hinako bowed. "Ah. Eavesdropping. I see. What is your name, beautiful maiden?" Miroku asked and grabbed her hand. "Well, my name is Hinako. Why?" Hinako asked. "Because, you asked for forgiveness so, to forgive you beautiful one, would you be kind enough to bear me my child?" Miroku asked. 'PACK!' 'WHAM!' 'BOOM!' Sango turned around. Miroku was lying on the ground with 3 bumps on his head, while Hinako sweat dropped (A/N: ANIME STYLE!). When Miroku got up, Kirara jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and transformed. She hissed and growled at Hinako. "Doustanou Kirara?" Sango tried to calm her furry friend but Kirara then growled back at Sango. "Kirara seems to be suspecting something." Miroku said. When he finished, Hinako was gone. Kirara tossed her head in the air and sniffed, then ran off. "KIRARA!" Sango screamed after her friend. "Sango. Stay. You don't know the place that well. I will go and find her. She can't be too far. And if she goes somewhere she isn't supposed to go, who knows what Sesshomaru's gonna do to her." Inuyasha then took off for her. 'What has gotten into you, Kirara?' Sango asked herself and bit her lower lip. "Sango, don't worry. Kirara is just probably not used to the place." Shippo said, trying to comfort her. "Arigato, Shippo." Sango smiled sweetly at the kitsune.

Kirara then kept on sniffing in the halls. She came to Wakana's room. She then burst through the door. She growled at Wakana. "What the hell! Oh. It is that cat. What are you looking for?" Wakana approached it. Kirara liked how Wakana petted her, but knew she had to find Hinako. Kirara then whined and licked Wakana's hand. Wakana needed to understand why the animal was acting strange all of the sudden, so she used her ability. She then entered Kirara's mind to see what was so strange. Then it hit her. The enemy that was making Kagome-chan sick, and dying. "Hinako!" Wakana ran out of the room and went directly to Sesshomaru's room. "Kirara! Continue your search! I'll get Sesshomaru-sama!" Wakana called back to Kirara as the cat nodded and took off in the other direction.

Sesshomaru was thinking on what or who the enemy was that was causing the human misery. Even worse, when she felt pain, Tenseiga kept on pulsing. 'Tenseiga-wa. Nanio? What bothers you?' Sesshomaru kept on wondering that. He unsheathed Tenseiga. It was a light blue color, like it was about to revive someone. 'There is no one dead near us, why are you in your transformed state?' Sesshomaru pondered. He then sheathed Tenseiga back. He sighed and sat back down. He looked at the door and knew Wakana was going to open it, so decided to prepare himself for whatever she was going to do. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Wakana burst in. "Wakana. Unless this is important, then tell, or else out you go." Sesshomaru stared into her fearing eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama-," Wakana panted. "Hai?" Sesshomaru was growing impatient already. "Sesshomaru-sama, then enemy is…" Wakana couldn't catch her breath that quick, and Sesshomaru was pressuring her. "The enemy is…" What Sesshomaru heard made him rage. He used his demon speed and ran down the halls.

Sango and the others were walking down the hall. "Sango, gomen. I couldn't find Kirara. She ran off and hid her scent. It went everywhere. I couldn't find her." Inuyasha apologized. "Ieio. It is okay. Kirara will come back." When Sango was about to finish, they saw Sesshomaru speeding across the hall. "Wonder what he is up to?" When Shippo finished, everybody ran after Sesshomaru. Inuyasha caught up with him and asked, "Nanio, Sesshomaru? What happened this time?" No answer. "Answer me, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Why should I?" Sesshomaru ran even faster, then stopped at a particular door. Inuyasha then stopped after him. Sesshomaru knocked down the door and narrowed his eyes at the sight. When Sango came, it broke her heart. "KIRARA!" She ran after her friend. Kirara growled, snarled, transformed to her kitty size, and fainted. "KIRARA! NANI! KIRARA!" Sango grabbed her friend and fell to her knees. She cried non-stop. Inuyasha turned to his brother. "Who did this, Sesshomaru? Answer me!" Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother. His reply was, "Hinako." And left.


	13. 13th Chapter

"Sesshomaru! Where do you think your going? I'm still talking here!" Inuyasha called out to his brother. Silence. "Inuyasha. Instead of calling to him, why don't you and I go and comfort Sango and help Kirara?" Miroku suggested. "Always being on the good side, eh monk?" Inuyasha snorted and entered the room. Miroku nodded and smiled. But when he went to see Sango, he couldn't help but sit down with her. "Sango. Crying won't help what happened. You need to calm down and find something to help Kirara. It looks like she was strangled and poisoned. You have to hurry. Kagome's kit. I think it is in Sesshomaru's room where she is." The hurried and ran as fast as they could to Sesshomaru's room.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru walked into the garden and called upon his best ninja warrior. "Sasuke. Come." Sasuke came to Sesshomaru, bowing. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama! Whom do you seek to kill this time?" Sasuke questioned, still bowing. "Rise, Sasuke. I want you to find your sister, Sakura, and take on this private mission. Your mission is to spy on Hinako. If you catch her doing suspicious things, report to me at once. Got it?" Sesshomaru told him. "Hai. I will do my best, Sesshomaru-sama." Sasuke bowed once more and disappeared into thin air. 'I hope you will, Sasuke. You are my trusted and best ninja one.' Sesshomaru looked at his right hand. 'If only….' Sesshomaru looked up into the sky. 'I will go and visit Kagome for a while.' Sesshomaru then turned on his heels and left.

ON THE WAY

"Kirara! Hang on! I'll save you!" Sango ran with tears in her eyes. All Kirara could respond was a weak 'meow'. "Kirara!" Sango continued and stopped at Sesshomaru's door. She quietly opened it and found Sesshomaru in there. "Nani? Did anyone ever tell you humans to knock?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, then found out why. The two tailed was poisoned. "Sesshomaru! Don't you have any antidotes here? Where is Kagome's aid kit?" Inuyasha growled. "I do have an antidote. If you want to save that cat, then follow me, hiyakou!" Sesshomaru then ran out the door and the others followed. They came to a bathroom door. "Wait here. I'll go and see what I have." The others looked at him puzzled. "Okay. It isn't just an ordinary bathroom. I have a secret on 'why should I tell you people'." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and entered, then shut it behind him. They heard creaking noises from the inside and some wiring moving. Sesshomaru came out with a bottle. This is Kakashi antidote. It curse most poisoning. The one the two tailed has is a foreign one that can only be cured with this. Make her drink it." Sesshomaru tossed Sango the bottle. "Kirara. Take this. It will help you feel better." Kirara turned her head away and meowed. "Kirara! This is for your own good!" Sango tried to pry open the cat's mouth but then Kirara growled. "Kirara?" Kirara hopped out of Sango's arms and fell. "Kirara! You can't find that person if you don't get well!" Sango grabbed her friend again. "Shippo! Can you turn into a bottle?" Sango turned to the kitsune. "I'll try for Kirara's sake! HYAH!" Shippo turned into a bottle. Sango then poured the antidote in it and stuck the bottle in Kirara's mouth. "Kirara. You have to drink it!" Kirara had no choice but to go and drink it before going on her mission once more.

Sesshomaru stared at the humans. 'They could be so caring, like what I once was…' Sesshomaru looked out to the window. 'If only they were here, I could show them how great I am.' Sesshomaru continued to look out the window. The others stared at his actions and realized something in his eyes. Emotion. He showed emotion. It looked as if he were about to cry of something. He then looked down, then back at the humans. He noticed that they noticed that he knew that they knew that he was showing some kind of emotion. "Don't tell anyone about this." And he walked off.

"D-did he just do THAT!" Inuyasha stuttered. He had never seen his brother show that kind of emotion before, except for the annoyance and the anger. "Hai. He did. But we mustn't tell anyone about that. You got this right, Inuyasha?" Shippo sneered. "Yah, yah. I know. God. You don't tell me what to do you little kid." Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. Let's just go into our rooms now, ne?" Sango suggested. "Good idea, Sango. And Kirara should be getting better now." Miroku smiled. Kirara opened her eyes and meowed. Instead of those foggy eyes that she had when she was poisoned, she had clear, healthy ones. "Meow!" Kirara grinned. "Ah! Kirara! Daijoubou?" Sango petted the furry ball. Kirara meowed once more. Everyone was happy, and Sango cried tears of joy. "Ma, ma! Let's just go now, ne?" Miroku repeated Sango's line.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru walked out into the garden. He looked up at the sky. 'It seems it is starting to snow….' He trailed off as he bumped into Kagome. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Sesshomaru glared. "I'm feeling much better, thank you." Kagome spat. "Hmph. Humans have no respect." Sesshomaru glared at her once more. "I'm just joking. Jeeze, can't you take a joke?" Kagome stared at him. Silence. To make it worse, he stared at her. "Grrr. Can't you do anything else besides giving orders and glares?" Kagome pouted. "Hmph. I could do more. But I just don't want to." Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. "You WHAT!" Kagome blushed. "Not that way. The other way. Like fighting, taking care of my lands. You have one nasty mind, Kagome." Sesshomaru backed a few inches before Kagome flared up. "YOU NASTY YOUKAI! I THOUGHT LORD YOUKAI DON'T HAVE THOSE MINDS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kagome clenched her hands into a fist. "You are going to do what human? Hit me?" Sesshomaru grinned. "WHY YOU!" Before Kagome was about to hit him, she stopped. "What is stopping you, wench?" Sesshomaru advanced. "Because….From now on….I'm gonna call you….." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Go to your room." Kagome ignored it and yelled it out. "FLUFFY!" Kagome laughed so hard, she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smack her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome suddenly stopped and stood up. Sesshomaru didn't see it coming, but Kagome smacked him back. "Nani?" Sesshomaru put his hand on where Kagome slapped him. She flushed her hair back and left him there, stunned.


	14. 14th Chapter

She flushed her hair back and left him there, stunned.

'She, she slapped me? The great Lord Sesshomaru?' Sesshomaru was shocked. Nobody dared to slap him, or even touch him. 'What the hell is wrong with that girl?' Sesshomaru looked around to see if anybody was watching him, and there was. Inuyasha and the gang were blinking at him. "Grr… Do I have to explain it again?" Sesshomaru stared a cold, sinister, stare. "No, no, no. It is okay." The gang closed their eyes and shook their hands. "Good." Sesshomaru turned on heels and left. The gang reopened their eyes and shook their heads. "It is going to be harder for Kagome-sama to find her one." Miroku shook his head and slid his hand over Sango's behind. "HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku and screamed as loud as she could. "Sango! You don't have to yell! You know that I am a dog youkai! I am very sensitive!" Inuyasha covered his ears and yelled at the two. "And you! Perverted monk! Stop doing things like that! It is driving everyone crazy!" Inuyasha was up in flames. Sango and Miroku were in chibi form at this rate. They ran to the farthest tree and hid. Inuyasha chased after them. "I won't understand grownups. They're so immature." Shippo shook his head.

MEANWHILE

Kagome was in her room. "Why does he have to be such a jerk? Can't he even take a joke?" Kagome was pacing about in her room and kicked the wardrobe. Something fell down from the top of it. "Huh? What is this?" Kagome picked it up. It was a secret note. Kagome was curious and opened it. She read, "_Dear Sesshou-kun. Gomen-nasai, that I had to leave you alone at such a young age. Gomen. Please forgive me, and your father. He didn't mean to do things like that. He didn't want to hurt us. He just thought it was for the best. We were in an arrange marriage. We both knew that it wouldn't work out. He wanted a human, I wanted another demon. I didn't want to be high class, I wanted to be a normal demon. Sesshou-kun, gomen. I want the best for you, and your life. I'm so sorry. Yours, Okaa-san_."

Kagome thought, 'Wow. That is Sesshomaru's mom's letter to him. It looks very old, like it was made 100 years ago….' Kagome trailed off as she heard footsteps coming towards her room. Sesshomaru knocked on it. "Who is it?" Kagome hid the note in her left pocket. "Hmph. Do I have to answer all of your stupid questions?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't answer them. Come in." Kagome also rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru walked in. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I just kicked the-. Wait! Why do I have to answer YOUR stupid questions?" Kagome spat out. Once again, Sesshomaru was stunned. "Tch. Because I am the Lord! Why!" Sesshomaru shoved in her face. "But since your not a lord, yet, I can do whatever I want 'till then, kay?" Kagome turned around. "Why you!" Sesshomaru lunged at her. It was a good thing when Kagome moved a side. Sesshomaru fell out of the window. Kagome started giggling. Sesshomaru climbed back up the balcony rail.

"You bitch…." He muttered under his breath, low enough for only him to hear. "What? What was that?" Kagome put her hands behind her ears. "I said that you are a bitch. Happy?" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome was fed up with his cursing about her. "Fine. Let's just see who gets annoyed, fluff-kun!" Kagome giggled. "I'm fed up with your nicknames." Sesshomaru growled and advanced towards her. She didn't back up, but stood still. "Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Kill me? Can't. I have something you would want, and for you to get it, is to please me." Kagome grinned. She always wanted someone powerful to be in her control for something. "What is this, thing?" Sesshomaru growled. "Something good. Something that is important to your family history." Kagome smiled, then sneered. 'My family history?' Sesshomaru paused, and stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean my family history of the great tai-youkai?" Sesshomaru asked. "Now your talking straight. For the first time I thought you wouldn't ask me anything. I will tell you on one condition." Kagome said. "What is it? It better not be dumb or stupid like you." Sesshomaru grinned. Kagome growled. "Whatever. I'm only going to tell you the condition. And I will only say it once. You want the family history, I want something from you. Now, listen carefully."

Inuyasha was pacing around the living room. 'Why the hell! Why is he showing emotions at this time? Inuyasha questioned himself. "Inuyasha. You should really stop this now, and tell us what are you doing?" Shippo asked. "None of your business, kid. I have things to work on." Inuyasha spat. "Like what?" Shippo asked again. "Oudosai! I really need to concentrate. Just shut up." Inuyasha growled. "Okay. Fine then. I'll just go and see mommy." Shippo pounced out of Sango's arms and hopped away to find Kagome. "Where are you, okaa-san?" Shippo wailed. "I don't want that half-breed coming to find you before I do." Shippo sniffed the grounds. "She's in her room! With someone…." Shippo ran to her room door.

He heard some mumbling and yelling. But the thing he could really make out was what Sesshomaru said that shocked him.

"Kagome. I don't think I can agree to that….I can't……Because…..I-I…" Sesshomaru stuttered. "Hai? Nanio? Why can't you? I thought you said you could." Kagome was in tears. Shippo couldn't stand it any longer. He burst in the room. "Shippo-chan! Nanio?" Kagome was shocked. "Okaa-san…. You…..I'm supposed to be asking that question." Shippo was in tears. "Shippo-chan…..gomen…." Kagome leaned down to him. He shook away. "What did you hear, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked. "I heard…sniff sniff….That you wanna kill yourself…." Shippo cried. Sesshomaru knew this was too much, and it was a good thing that Sasuke and Sakura came in. "We have an important message, Sesshomaru-sama."


	15. 15th Chapter

Sesshomaru knew this was too much, and it was a good thing that Sasuke and Sakura came in. "We have an important message, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Nanio? Tell me outside." Sesshomaru walked past them, leaving Kagome to comfort Shippo. The ninjas bowed down to Kagome and left in thin air. "Shippo-chan. Don't cry, uh? You need to understand why I want to kill myself. It is a long story, but I'll try to make it short for you to understand. It started like this….." Kagome told Shippo about what Inuyasha did and what Sesshomaru had done in return. "I can't go living in this world to owe debts to others. I can't stand it. That is what I want. To die, so that I wouldn't have to owe others anymore." Kagome finished. "I see okaa-san. But you don't have to kill yourself. You'll leave the ones you love behind." Shippo wailed. "I know, Shippo-chan. But you need to understand….I don't wanna live…." Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs. "Okaa-san…." Kagome started crying, and Shippo joined in as well.

Inuyasha heard crying, with the scent of Kagome and Shippo. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into her room. "Kagome! Doustanou?" Inuyasha bent down to her. "I wanna die, here…" Kagome kept on crying non-stop. "Okaa-san….." Shippo cried along with her too. "Kagome….Gomen, about that day…I didn't mean to…I was just really mad." Inuyasha wiped the tears down from her face. "I know, Inuyasha…But with Sesshomaru, it is a different story. After you killed me, I just wanted to stay that way, but Sesshomaru revived me. I owe him a big debt though, and I can't stand it any longer. I can't protect him, I can't show him anything, I-I can't open up his heart. That is why I can't owe him. He wanted to uphold his honor, but since he revived me, I'm still in his way." Kagome sniffed. "Kagome, it is my fault you wanna be like this, gomen." Inuyasha got up and left the two to cry their tears out.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru was talking to the ninjas as they told him what had become of Hinako. "My lord, she was talking to a mirror. It is a strange mirror though, Sesshomaru-sama. It has an image of a person." Sakura explained. "Go further, into detail." Sesshomaru demanded. "Well, he had misty eyes, red hair, and something black covering him. But the thing that caught me off course was what he had on his forehead. It had the marking saying, "Hell"." Sasuke finished. "I see. Is that it? What did Hinako say?" Sesshomaru asked, concerningly. "She said this, "Yes, my lord. You will get the miko, and I will get prince charming. It is set out. It was a good thing that Sesshomaru-sama is so attached to her. Because when I kill her, he will go on a rampage. Then he would ask me for advice. Then, you understand the rest. He will mate only with me, and only with me." That was pretty much it." Sakura said. "Hmm…Hinako is working with the hell demon. You said misty eyes and a marking on his forehead, correct?" Sesshomaru asked to reassure his answer. "Hai." Both ninjas replied. "You have done well. All I need is to protect Kagome, and her friends, if they somehow had fallen ill, then I will kill Hinako, and place a trap for the hell demon. You both are excused for today." The ninjas bowed and disappeared. 'Hinako is working with…….'

The others gasped in horror as they thought their friend was being greedy.

"Kagome-chan! How can you be like this? I thought you were better than that!" Sango scolded her friend. She knew Kagome wasn't like this. Kagome would never think too much for herself. She would always think about what others think as well before she made a desiscion. "I'm just wondering. Because if I die now, I would release Naraku from hell, and the whole thing will start over again in another generation!" Kagome cried out. She never liked to yell at her friends, but this was when they went the wrong road. "Kagome, gomen….I thought you were greedy and wanted to live longer than the rest of us." Sango muttered. "Gomen, Sango, for yelling, but you need to understand. I don't want that hell guy coming back to our world. He should stay where he belongs. I need to know how!" Kagome was desperate. It was a good thing Sesshomaru was eavesdropping on them. "I can help, or should I rephrase that. I can be of an assistance." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Fine, we need all the help we can get." Sango sighed. "Eavesdropping, aren't we? I thought you left." Kagome inched a bit closer to him, just like what she usually did with Inuyasha when he got suspicious. "What? You have a problem, wench?" Sesshomaru back away. 'Same like his brother, except ruder.' Kagome thought and raised a brow. She sat back down in her chair. "Sit down, everyone. I will explain how we can do it, so that it will work on Kagome." Sesshomaru blinked and sat down, the others following the same thing.


	16. 16th Chapter

"Sit down, everyone. I will explain how we can do it, so that it will work on Kagome." Sesshomaru blinked and sat down, the others following the same thing.

"Well, since Kagome is the one responsible for this, I think she should do this on her own." Sesshomaru grinned. "WHAT! I'm the one asking YOU to help me. And you also agreed to that! It isn't my fault!" Kagome pouted. "Whatever. Your still a victim, or a criminal." Sesshomaru spat. "Why you!" Kagome stopped where she was, and cursed at him under her breath. "Hmph. Like cussing at me will do." Sesshomaru turned away from her. "Uh, can we please get along here? Or else new evil will arise!" Miroku waved his hands in the air. Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at Miroku. "Well, this gay ass here won't help me. So I think I will do this by myself." Kagome got up and walked to her room. "She doesn't need my help. That bitch can be capable of doing this herself." Sesshomaru got up and left. "Huh…..I guess, we will have to go to Sesshomaru's library to do some research." Sango sighed. "I agree, Sango-san. Let's go, ne?" Miroku escorted her and left with Kirara and Shippo by there side.

"Sakura. Hurry. We have to see if that demon and that wench is still in there." Sasuke urged. "Hai, hai. Wakada. Okay!" Sakura leapt up into the sky, Sasuke followed. "Sakura. We should be quieter. We can't let ourselves be found. Remember that." Sasuke reminded her. "Hai, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say." Sakura used a foreign ninja technique that made her turn into a mouse. "SAKURA! Be serious!" Sasuke scolded. "Hai, but this is easier. I could sneak in to her room!" Sakura said. "Okay. Just this once I'll let you go. Now, here we are." Sasuke landed on a tree nearby, not to get to close to the window. "She isn't in there, Sasuke-kun. Maybe she knew we were coming." Sakura assumed. "Don't assume at a time like this. Lets go and check it out." Sasuke and Sakura jumped off the branch and disappeared.

"Don't assume at a time like this. Lets go and check it out." Sasuke and Sakura jumped off the branch and disappeared.

BACK TO SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru walked down the hallways to look for an interesting place. 'Hmph. That witch can do fine on her own. Who cares about her anyways!' Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. He bumped into Wakana on the way. "What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru made a face at her. "Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself lately, Sesshomaru-sama…" Wakana looked at him as if she knew something was going on. Sesshomaru turned away. "Nothing you need to know." Sesshomaru continued to walk past her.

'Something is strange about him…' Wakana asked herself what was wrong with him and decided to follow him secretly somehow.

BACK TO KAGOME

"Grrrr! What the F is wrong with him! I just ask him a simple question and he blows off!" Kagome screamed in her room. "Okay. Gotta calm down….Okay….Calm down Kagome. You can calm down." Kagome took deep breaths. "Grrr! But I just can't take it! He makes me so- Grr!" Kagome stormed out her door. She was beat red by now and steaming. She came to Sesshomaru's door and pounded on it. "Open up you &(!" Kagome screamed while she pounded on the door. The servants that heard her stared at her with wide eyes. They thought she gone crazy to say that to Sesshomaru. Because that could really get him pissed. "Open up! Didn't I say enough yet? OPEN!" She pounded even harder. Before she was going to break the door down, Sesshomaru heard her pounding and cussing, used his demonic speed and grabbed her by the throat. "Damned woman! Can you just shut up for at least 2 seconds? You have to move your fat mouth every time!" Sesshomaru growled at her. "Hmph. Finally you came!" Kagome totally forgot that he had his hands around her throat. She was in a furious state so she couldn't remember much but to at least slap the man that insulted her. "Don't you even realize that I can kill you with one crack of my hand?" Sesshomaru stared in her eyes. Kagome blinked and looked down. "Oh. I forgot cause I was so….Don't changed the damn subject on me!" Kagome lifted her hands and reached for her throat. Then she changed the course to Sesshomaru's face. 'SLAP' Sesshomaru let go of her throat and she once more hit him. Kagome turned on her heels and left. The servants stared at the scene in front of them and after Kagome left, they looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared back at the servants and they went back to their work. However, Sesshomaru wasn't finished yet. He went to Kagome's room and he melted the door down. "You dumb ass bitch! You think you can strike me?" Sesshomaru flexed his claws. "Okay. Kill me. Then you'll just revive Naraku again. Then everyone will blame you. Then-," Kagome was shut up by Sesshomaru's hand over her mouth. She stopped where she was. "Fine. Your right. But after this is done, I will kill you. For embarrassing me in front of my servants, and dishonoring me." Sesshomaru removed his hand and left. "Umm, Sesshomaru! The door!" Kagome called out to him in a rude way. "You deserve that." Was all he said.

"Sasuke! She isn't here! She might be somewhere else!" Sakura complained. "Oh, shut up, Sakura. You have to use your eye sight better. Look carefully." Sasuke squinted a bit. Then a snake-like creature appeared before them. "Hisssss! Sssso….You've found me." Hinako hissed. "So. You're a snake demon hidden with your special camouflage." Sakura said. "See, Sakura. You have to look closely. And your mirror, Hinako?" Sasuke asked. "I'll never show that! Hah! For you guys, it is your last chance to live. Once you step in here, you never get out!" Hinako laughed. 'Kutsu! We can't use ninja magic to get out unless..' "Sakura! Let me borrow your dagger!" Sasuke commanded. "Hai! Here!" Sakura threw the knife over to Sasuke. "Okay. This better work." Sasuke concentrated on movements penetrating off the walls and how Hinako was swaying back and forth. 'I have to hit her and the mirror at the same time to end this curse she put up! Everybody depends on this move that I make!' Sasuke concentrated harder on the dagger. "Here it goes! Hyah!" Sasuke jumped and threw the dagger. It hit Hinako in the heart and crashed the mirror that was hidden behind the curtains. "Sasuke-kun! You did it! You killed her!" Sakura cried in joy. "Hai, but Sakura. It took me a lot of energy. We have to leave quick." Sasuke blacked out. Sakura picked him up and jumped out the window.

"Huh. They don't say anything here about changing a human into a demon. They just talk about what demons do to make them stronger. Is this all Sesshomaru did to become this strong?" Miroku raised his brow. "I guess, Hoshi-sama. Well, Sesshomaru is strong. The book I'm holding talks about legends. Nothing interesting, really." Sango sighed. "Hey, you guys! Look what I found!" Shippo called them over. "What is it?" Both dropped their books and went to Shippo. "Kirara and I found it. It talks about mikos turning into demons." Shippo said. "And my okaa-san is a miko so…." "This will work! Let's read it." Sango opened the book and they started the first chapter.


	17. 17th Chapter

"I just need you to help me find an antidote. I will explain later. Just help me now and these two as well." Inuyasha nodded and scooped Sango in his arms and ran inside the castle.

"I-Inuyasha! Can you slow down a bit? I mean, it isn't that bad!" Sango cried. "Hmph. You think you're all that just because you're an exterminator. Well, listen up, because I have news for you. Even though you can't feel or see it, you're dieing slowly. Only demons can see this. He used an hmm…How should I put it? An invisible poison in you. It is kinda interesting how he learned this though…" Inuyasha went on babbling about how Sesshomaru learned this, while Sango worried. "But the only cure is to stop worrying and well…Can't really continue. You have to read one of his books. I'll take you there and give you the book. Hang on!" Inuyasha changed directions and sped towards the north wing.

Miroku was in deep thought. He had set the book down a few hours ago and started thinking about that entire racket downstairs. He was about to open the door when a flash of red burst through. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here? What is wrong with those three?" Miroku said in a daze. "Nothing you need to know, monk. It was because of you they are like this!" Inuyasha bonked him on the head with his fist. Miroku rubbed his head while on the ground. "Hey you pervert! Hand me that book over in that corner on the far left!" Inuyasha commanded. "Hai!" Miroku sped in the direction of the library where Inuyasha pointed to. "You want a book on healing invisible poison? Why?" The monk was confused. "I will explain later. Sango, will you take those two to the table and rest yourselves there. I will read this boring crap. This is your fault monk." Inuyasha grumbled while he set Sango down and grabbed a chair.

Kagome put her head down on the pillow and screamed. She lifted her head and started to curse the demon. "Damn that guy! Why does he have to be so rude! I mean, all I did was bump into him by ACCIDENT! And what does he do? He blows his head off and takes it out on me!" Kagome continued to ramble on when she heard a knock at the door. "Who the hell is it?" Kagome said emphasizing the 'hell' part. "Ano, gomen. But this is not Sesshomaru-sama. It is Wakana. May I come in?" Wakana asked politely. "Sure. Come in." Kagome sighed, feeling relieved that it wasn't that bastard. "Sorry about the cursing and all." Kagome apologized. "Daijoubou." Wakana nodded. "Arigato for understanding and all." Kagome giggled. "Well, I came in here to give you the news Sesshomaru-sama received from the demon ninjas. Here it is." Wakana handed Kagome a piece of paper. "Hmph. I can't accept that. Sorry, but if Sesshomaru wants to tell me something, he should just come to me and tell me!" Kagome turned her head away. "Oh, okay. I will tell him that. He will come into your room if he wants to tell you. But I assure you; he won't come in because of some 'incident'." Wakana bowed before leaving. 'What a jerk!' Kagome thought.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru growled. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. She certainly is. She is a witch that performs witchcraft to burden others. We found out this information by secretly going into her room, which we got caught. Her room is filled with an ominous evil that we couldn't detect where it was coming from." Sasuke replied. "Sode. I will go and see this 'witch' or should I call her the Serpent Demon." Sesshomaru growled once more before dismissing the two. They bowed and left. Sesshomaru thought about this while pacing back and forth. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have news for you." Wakana politely tapped on his door. "Proceed." Sesshomaru turned to the door. Wakana handed him the note that she was supposed to give to Kagome. "Why didn't she take it?" Sesshomaru demanded an answer. "That would be easy to answer, my lord. She says this, '. I can't accept that. Sorry, but if Sesshomaru wants to tell me something, he should just come to me and tell me!' Those were the exact words." Wakana bowed to her lord. "So, being stubborn, aren't you miko? Fine. I will tell you in another way." He told Wakana to hand him the note. She did as she was told and he left the room. Wakana sighed. She knew this was going to be really hard for two stubborn people to get along. Wakana shook her head, turned to the door, and left.

Sesshomaru went through 3 hall ways just to get to Kagome's room. Before he knocked, he heard some muffled shouts. He used his demonic hearing to pick up what the girl was saying. "If he wants to tell me something, he should just say it to me! It was an accident. I didn't mean to bump into the all-mighty prince. But I just curious! He can't even hear me out. God. What a spoiled rotten bastard!" Kagome continued until she heard a knock. "Who is it?" She expected it to be someone other than Sesshomaru. Outside, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He had enough with her cussing about him. It ruined his pride and honor! "Who else can it be?" And Sesshomaru opened the door. "Oh. It is you. Hey!" Kagome stared at the prince. "What! You got a problem?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. "No. You weren't eavesdropping, were you?" Kagome looked at him suspiciously. Sesshomaru just stared at the ceiling and simply said, "No."

"Yah you were! Liar! Just because you look away, doesn't mean I can't tell you're lying!" Kagome turned away. "Anyways, what are you here for?" Kagome stared at him. "You know. The usual, or maybe unusual. But anyways, I was eavesdropping and I heard all that cursing. You better apologize." Sesshomaru made a face at her that made her mad. "Hrr! If you were listening, it was an accident that I bumped into you! I don't need to apologize to anyone!" Kagome turned away. "Whatever. But anyways, since I forgive you, I will tell you this personally." Sesshomaru hated to forgive anyone, but this was his fault, so he had to admit it. 'This girl is strange. I never forgave anyone before. And I wanted to keep it that way! But this girl is just so strange. And she does look good in that kimono.' Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust. "What? You have a problem now? Actually, you always do." Kagome mocked. "Whatever, bitch. I was just thinking about what they said. Here. You read this." Sesshomaru handed her the paper. "Fine, I'll read it for your sake." Kagome unfolded the paper and began reading. Sesshomaru had to leave once she opened it. "Interesting, but Sesshomaru? Ano? Where did he go?" Kagome looked around and stared at the note. It stated:

_Hinako is a serpent demon that does dirty witchcraft. You have to escape to your time. I know this, Inuyasha told me. But you must go back. I know what is good for humans in this world, and believe me, I can't really explain why I'm acting strange these days. I don't know what is wrong with me. Sorry, Kagome. But you have to go. I don't want you to, but you must, for yours and everybody's safety. You will depart for the ancient well tomorrow after dinner. Don't show this letter to anyone else. And Kagome, I didn't tell you this before, but I think I like you. Or even more. Love maybe? Perhaps. I will find out after you leave. I have to think about this. Gomen. I will see you in about, say, a month or two after we get rid of Hinako. I will send Inuyasha for you after we kill Hinako. I will take care of everything. Don't worry about your friends. They will be safe. It appears Hinako is after us. Just the two of us. Sorry. But you must. _

_Sesshomaru _

Kagome burst into tears after reading the letter once more. Was she ready for another love? She didn't know if she could take it. But she had to listen to him for their safety and others.

Kagome got up, wiped her tears, and went to the nearest bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror she brought with her. 'Does he really like me? I mean, for a demon lord to like a human miko…isn't that quite the love I was looking for? No, I don't think so. But he is really nice if it was just me and him alone, but with others, he gets stubborn, like Inuyasha…I don't want to think about that retarded half-breed right now.' Kagome thought to herself. She really wanted to know if she loved Sesshomaru. She knew Rin would like that, but with her friends, they might be shocked. 'I don't want to put my friends in a tight spot, but, if it is fate, then I'll go along with it.' Kagome shook her head and opened the bathroom door. She sighed as she shuffled back to her room. She sat on her bed and thought. "Should I love him? Should I? But, what if the same thing happens all over again? I mean, what if he tries to use me like Inuyasha, and then try to kill me after words?" She thought to herself and forgot that she had to pack up. "Oh my God. I forgot that I had to leave first thing or actually after dinner or I forgot! Hrr!" Kagome rushed around the room looking for her belongings. "Okay. Got everything. Just tonight, just one more night in Feudal Era and that is all, until they get that bitch of a what ever she is." Kagome grumbled.

Sesshomaru sighed as he was in his study. 'Gosh, did I have to admit it that fast? Wow…And I thought…Wait! I love a human? T-th-that is over my rules. I had to mate with a demon lord's daughter! Gosh…what do I do now?' Sesshomaru paced around his room. 'What do I do now?' Sesshomaru thought. A knock was heard from outside his door. "Reveal yourself." Sesshomaru looked at the door. "Sasuke."

"Come in." Sesshomaru turned his back to the ninja. "Sumimasen. Ano, about Kagome-sama, who is taking her to that ancient well? She has to be accompanied, if she was to get hurt you know…" Sesshomaru broke in. "She will not get hurt. She knows the way. The miko can protect herself, if she has _the_ weapon." Sesshomaru emphasized the 'the'. "Hai, I understand. I will supply her with her bow and arrows." Sasuke said simply. "No! Not that! The other weapon!" Sesshomaru glared at his ninja. He knew Sasuke wasn't stupid. He was well educated and knew the lethal points in humans and demons. "Hai, hai! I was joking! You mean the so specialsecretswordformikosonly one! Heh! I knew that!" Sasuke rubbed his head. 'I'm so stupid.' He put his head down. "Sasuke. I know that you aren't stupid. It is just that you like to fool around?" Sesshomaru raised his brow. "Iei. That isn't it. I wasn't playing. I didn't really know which kind of weapon you were talking about. I mean, Kagome-sama uses a lot of weapons." Sasuke answered with a deep tone. "I see. Anyways, Kagome wouldn't need to be accompanied. If she knows how to use the weapon, I will see to it that she would be safe." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. 'I hope.' He thought. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. But I wasn't here for that. I just came to let you know that Hinako has fled back to her land." Sasuke stated. "Nani? Fled? When did you find out?" Sesshomaru had a shocked look on his face, but tried really hard not to show it. "Just now. I went with my sister to go and spy on her once more, but all I found was a shattered mirror. The same mirror that linked to the spirit world. Maybe she was possessed." Sasuke looked up to the ceiling to think about it. "No time for that. Let's go!" Sesshomaru jumped out the balcony and flew to her room. Sasuke followed but in a different form. Sesshomaru jumped into the room and found the shattered glass. "She did run away. Find clues." He ordered Sasuke. "Hai. I shall look with my sister. Sakura!" Sasuke called out from the shadows. Sakura appeared within the same shadows. "You called, nii-chan?" Sakura teased. "No time! Sesshomaru gave us another mission. We have to find out why Hinako broke the mirror and why she left so sudden. I think I know about the leaving, but the mirror, we need to find out." Sasuke knelt down to the broken pieces. He picked one up and looked at it. "Nii-chan, it seems to be cursed with evil. Lemme see." Sakura also knelt down to pick it up. "Hmm…Strange…I thought this mirror was to see the spirit world or contact them. It just looks like a regular mirror…" Sasuke paused then passed out. "Sasuke!" Sakura dropped the piece and grabbed her brother.


	18. 18th Chapter

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" Sakura shook her brother. No movements were made. "Sasuke…" Sakura started to cry. Sesshomaru heard the scream, and so did Inuyasha. They ran into the room to where Sakura was crying. "Sakura. Doustano?" Sesshomaru asked. "Sasuke." Was all she could say. Sesshomaru walked over to her brother. He examined the mirror pieces. "It has a curse on it. Hinako laid a deep curse that will affect him for only a while. For now, it presumably seems like he is dead, but Sasuke isn't. He just passed out from too much exposure to this kind of curse. Come." Sesshomaru offered his hand to Sakura and she took it. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, who was admiring that scene just now and glared straight into his eyes. "You want to help the lady?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Feh. Do I look like that kind of dog to you?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up Sasuke.

Kagome looked out to the door. 'What was that?' She was curious, but she knew she had responsibilities that had to be taken care of until later that night. "I will finish this later. But I'm so curious! I wanna know what is happening! God! I have been missing out a lot these days! Huh?" Kagome felt a pulse. 'A jewel shard is nearby? I have to tell the others!' Kagome was just about to open the door when the door sprang open with Sesshomaru right there. "Kagome. Since you're a miko, you can help." Sesshomaru walked passed her. 'So much for being in love.' Kagome turned around. Then came Inuyasha and Sasuke on his back. "Oh! Inuyasha! I wanted to tell you something! I felt a pulse earlier. It is a really big jewel shard out there in the woods!" Kagome's words came out as fast as she was excited. "Uh, Kagome. I'll go and kill whatever that thing is and take the jewel. You help this guy first." Inuyasha laid Sasuke on the bed. "Um, right! I'll do my best." Kagome said. 'At least I got some training from Kaeda-obaachan.' Kagome sighed. "Ano, Sesshomaru, about _it_…What was that all about?" Kagome stared at the demon lord. "Hmph. Don't take it for granted. _It_ rarely happens. Now see what you can do to wake him up." Sesshomaru stated. "Okay. What happened though?" Kagome asked. "Miko. Don't ask stupid questions. Just heal him and I will get the hell out. You hear me?" Sesshomaru grumbled. "Fine. Be like that. Just tell me what happened then I will know how to heal him, smart ass." Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru's demon hearing picked that up and he glared at her. "Say that again, and I'll rip your head off!" Sesshomaru growled. "Haha. So, acting so lord-like aren't we? Can you just tell me already?" Kagome returned that glare. "Fine. He touched a cursed mirror. And he passed out. Then you are here in the story. Happy?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. "That was very descriptive, Fluffy-kun!" Kagome smiled widely. Sesshomaru couldn't stand it any longer. Using the nickname that his mother gave him for an unforeseeable reason was just boiling. His blood boiled and, if you could see it, steam was spurting out. "THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT TO HERE!" Sesshomaru lunged toward her and instead of moving, Kagome stood there and kissed him. All of reality stopped then. Then, breaking into reality again, Kagome laughed. "You actually stopped! I thought you were going to kill me! Haha!" Kagome continued laughing. "Whatever. Just heal him, okay?" Sesshomaru blushed a bit, but tried very hard to keep it in. "Okay. So, oh my god. I don't really like to do this but, we have to remove his clothes." Kagome wailed. "What's wrong with that?" Sesshomaru asked. "You people are so perverted sometimes you know! I'm a girl, and he's a he! Get it!" Kagome spat and continued to whine. "OH! The gender thing. You aren't gonna remove his lower part are you?" Sesshomaru winced at that thought. "YOU DIRTY MINDED DEMON!" Kagome covered her ears and ran out.

Inuyasha looked around in the forest. 'Is Kagome really sure about the jewel shard being here?' Inuyasha asked himself. Then before him, was a serpent demon. "Inuyassssssha!" It hissed. "Hinako. So you've found the jewels, huh? Spit it out or else I will make you!" Inuyasha released Tetsusaiga. "Ssssso. The ninja fell for it. He wasssn't wisse at all, now was he?" Hinako laughed, "I only found 5 shards, but they will make me strong enough for the great lord to like me. But liking is not enough!" Hinako opened her jaws and hit the ground. "Heh! Too slow!" Inuyasha said that too soon. Hinako didn't have one head, but two! "Oh shit!" Hinako bit down on Inuyasha. (A/N: He isn't dead though!) "God! What the hell smells in here? Okay. Finding a way out. Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha ran across the tongue and smashed Tetsusaiga against the canine of the snake. "Damn! It is as hard as Ryukotsusei's body! That leaves one choice, Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha let the wind scar out and hit Hinako's head off. "Yes!" Inuyasha jumped out of the neck and onto Hinako's other head. "You bastard! You know how long it took me to get that other head!" Hinako hissed and swished her body around. "Heh! Like I really care!" Inuyasha took a hold of Tetsusaiga and stabbed it onto her head. "Arrrgghh! This can't be! I still need more power! Kehhh!" Hinako's corpse collapsed on the ground below. "Now, finding the jewel before it gets all back together again. Inuyasha looked for it and then he saw something shiny. "Ha! Got you!" Inuyasha took it out of Hinako's heart and put it into his haori. "Now heading back!" Inuyasha leaped onto the trees and flew back to the castle, not knowing what will hit him on his way back.

While Inuyasha leaped through the forest, he scented Kikyo. 'Kikyo…Kutsu! Why does she have to appear now?' Inuyasha growled. "Oh, Inuyasha. I knew you would come!" Kikyo purred. "Shut up! I don't have time for you and your crappy shit!" Inuyasha tried to move out of the way, but Kikyo's shikigami blocked the way and attacked him. "That isn't the way to treat your former girlfriend, and soon to be living with her in hell." Kikyo gave him a crossed look. "Kutsu! How many times do we have to go through this shit? I'm tired of it and I need to help someone that needs help right at this moment!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh? Is that so? I thought you wanted to kill that lowly bitch of a reincarnation of mine for me! I thought you chose me!" Kikyo had tears streaming in her eyes. "Kikyo, I don't anything to do with you anymore! I want a new life! I don't want some crazed bitch who wants to kill some innocent person's life!" Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Gone soft because of that reincarnation of mine, eh? Fine. Then choose her over me. But she won't choose you…" Kikyo was grabbed by the neck and held in the air. "What did you say?" Inuyasha was dead serious. "I mean that that girl has another lover. And you don't want to know who." Kikyo sneered. "Who is it! Tell me!" Inuyasha demanded. "It is none other than that full-demon brother of yours. I saw everything. She does have my soul, you know. I can use my miko powers and connect it to hers." Inuyasha dropped Kikyo to the ground. He thought that he could start another life again, just with Kagome, but it was smothered by some half brother of his. "How in the f world did you find this shit about?" Inuyasha stared deeply into Kikyo's eyes. "Simple. I just was wonder what you guys were doing, so I used my miko powers to lock it on to my previous soul. And during that time, I didn't see her with you, but with your brother. He left and she was reading something that made her cry. That got me really curious. So, I dug deeper into her heart, and what I found, she wasn't ready for a new love with your brother. She was scared that he was going to be just like you. Isn't that funny?" Kikyo chuckled. "No, it isn't, Kikyo. She couldn't accept me because of that incident…But I can always try to get her back!" Inuyasha re-clenched his fists and took off. "What a bastard. Still can't give up on a traitor like her." Kikyo called her shikigami and disappeared.

Kagome continued to wail. "God damn! Shut up already! I get it! So can you heal him in another way?" Sesshomaru hollered, still covering his ears. "Umm…I can't really think of another way, but I can try to clear his mind first. But the rest, you have to figure it out. It is a gender thing. Get a male priest to help you." Kagome then sighed and looked at her hand. She concentrated on her powers to bring out a bluish green color. "Nani?" Sesshomaru bent down. "Shh!" Kagome scolded. Sesshomaru immediately shut up. "Okay. Now, remove his mask so I can heal him." Just when Sesshomaru was about to do that, Sakura burst in and stopped them. "You can't!" Sakura yelled. "Hey! You want your brother to get healed or not?" Kagome grunted. "Hai, I do. But this is the part that you can't take off. It resembles everything." Sakura turned away. Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, "Is she talking about the private part or his mask?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and smacked Kagome across the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?" Kagome rubbed her head in pain. "You say I have a dirty mind? Look at you!" Sesshomaru scolded. "Hey! I was just wondering!" Kagome spat. "Umm…If your wondering, I'm talking about the mask. It resembles our village. If you take it off, he won't be part of it any longer." Sakura fell to her knees. "Oh, sorry. Maybe you can tell them that they didn't remove his mask!" Kagome clasped her hands together. "That won't work. They will know. Sasuke will act strange after words. I'm so scared. He is the strongest ninja in our village…I don't know what to do…" Sakura wept. Kagome knelt down to comfort her. "Daijoubou. Sasuke will be alright. We'll think of something. Do you want him to live or die? That my dear friend, is in your hands. His life depends on you." Kagome pushed herself back up and sat next to Sasuke's body. Sesshomaru turned his head to the door. Inuyasha burst in. "Kagome!" Inuyasha was taken over by his demon side. "Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha lunged at her. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokujin, but Inuyasha easily dodged it. Sakura tried to perform a spell but was too late. "INUYASHAAAA!" Kagome screamed.


	19. Formally the 39th

Kagome tried to put herself into a defensive position, but when she looked up, she saw red. Blood red. "Am I blind? Or am I okay..?" Kagome panted. She couldn't see anything but red in front of her. Sesshomaru protected her. Inuyasha returned to his normal state. He pulled his arm out, and fell backwards. "What the? What? I was taken over by rage, instead of attacking Kagome, I attacked my own half-brother. Nanda?" Inuyasha looked at his claws. He didn't move or make a sound while he was looking at his bloody hands. "S-Sesshomaru! Why?" Kagome asked, having tears in her eyes. "I don't know…My body just moved when I saw you in danger. Keh. Being in love is blind. I don't know what I'm doing. Just forget it. Just forget it even happened. I can't love someone if I can't protect them very well. Hmph." Sesshomaru coughed up blood. "Sesshomaru! Just sit already!" Kagome got up and caught him before he collapsed and Inuyasha was dragged down to the ground. "Kagome, you bitch. You are a sitting duck after all. I thought you could protect yourself." Sesshomaru turned away. "Don't say anything. I'll try to heal you." Kagome looked towards Sakura. "Get help now!" Sakura immediately moved and disappeared. Kagome concentrated on her powers from the inside. 'I have to heal him! I've got to!' Kagome cried silently. Her tears dropped onto Sesshomaru's face. (A/N: Hey! What if I made Sesshomaru die? Ha! I am sooo evil! Okay back!) Kagome didn't notice while she was healing him that he was unconscious the whole time. 'Stop bleeding! Stop bleeding!' "STOP!" Kagome cried out. Sakura came back with the medical group.

Sango burst into the room with Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and Kirara. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken ran to his master. "Otou-san!" Rin cried and ran out, Shippo running after her. "Kagome-chan! What happened? Nanio?" Sango ran and knelt beside her friend. She only kept on crying. Miroku looked to Inuyasha, who was dripping with blood. "I-Inuyasha? Why did you do this? How can you kill your own brother at a time like this?" Miroku asked with wide eyes. "I transformed. I couldn't control my rage. I tried to stop myself from attacking Kagome, it didn't work. Instead, that bastard got in the way and protected her. So there! I can't do anything about it! I don't know what I've done!" Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his bangs and ran out. "Was he mad at Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked everyone. Sakura spoke up. "Before Sesshomaru-sama was knocked out, he said something about love is blind and that he couldn't protect someone who is a sitting duck." Sakura looked to her brother, then at the pool of red. "Kagome-chan, was Sesshomaru in love with you?" Sango asked. All Kagome did was throw Sango a piece of paper and wiped her nose. Sango read the paper aloud for everyone. "Okay so it says this:

_Hinako is a serpent demon that does dirty witchcraft. You have to escape to your time. I know this, Inuyasha told me. But you must go back. I know what is good for humans in this world, and believe me, I can't really explain why I'm acting strange these days. I don't know what is wrong with me. Sorry, Kagome. But you have to go. I don't want you to, but you must, for yours and everybody's safety. You will depart for the ancient well tomorrow after dinner. Don't show this letter to anyone else. And Kagome, I didn't tell you this before, but I think I like you. Or even more. Love maybe? Perhaps. I will find out after you leave. I have to think about this. Gomen. I will see you in about, say, a month or two after we get rid of Hinako. I will send Inuyasha for you after we kill Hinako. I will take care of everything. Don't worry about your friends. They will be safe. It appears Hinako is after us. Just the two of us. Sorry. But you must. _

_Sesshomaru_" Sango paused for a moment. "Wow. That is deep." A medical herb demon stated. "It is. He wanted to keep it a secret from you guys. He wanted to only tell me. I don't know why he is so ashamed of his feelings though." Kagome looked out to the balcony. "You were supposed to leave tonight. I don't think you can though. Without Sesshomaru, you don't have any choice but to stay. You have no protection." Miroku said. "I know. But what will happen to Sesshomaru? What will happen to Sasuke-kun?" Kagome looked up at her friends, then at the others around her. "We will do the best we can to help Sesshomaru-sama's blood division speed up so that his demon powers are able to heal his body." Wakana said. "Arigato. Demo…I need a new room…It reeks in here with blood, and I can't sleep with a broken door so, can you get me another one?" Kagome asked. "Sure, Kagome-sama." Satoru offered. Kagome smiled, but glanced one more glance at her love before leaving the area.

Rin kept on crying non-stop. "Rin-chan! Sesshomaru-sama is going to be alright! You even told me that Sesshomaru-sama was powerful!" Shippo encouraged. "Rin knows, but Rin see blood everywhere! Rin don't like blood. It reminds Rin of real otou-san, okaa-san, and nii-chan." Rin sniffed. "Hai, Rin. Lets just go and sit outside for a while until Sesshomaru-sama heals, ne?" Shippo asked. "Okay. Rin will go with Shippo-chan!" Rin smiled and wiped away her tears. "Let's go!" Shippo grabbed Rin's arm and ran out to the garden. When they got there, Inuyasha was at the koi pond. "I-Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Shippo asked. "I can't help it. It reeks with my brother's blood in there. I can't stand it." Inuyasha lied. "You're lying, and I know that. C'mon! What's the matter?" Shippo got a little closer. "Shippo-chan!" Rin tried to hold him back. "Daijoubou, Rin!" Shippo gave Rin an assuring look. She let go of his arm. "I wanted to tell her that I killed Hinako. On the way there, I met up with Kikyo. Then, she told me that Kagome was in love with my brother, and he was also in love with her. I also wanted to tell her that I wanted to make it up, and start a new life. But it was crashed down already. So soon." Inuyasha hid his eyes once more. "Inuyasha! Baka! You said that men don't cry! And now you're crying!" Shippo grumbled. "Hey listen you! This is different! I could've killed Kagome again. I didn't mean to kill my brother, or anyone else. I just don't have control over myself. I don't know what to do…" Inuyasha looked into Shippo's eyes. Rin understood now. "But why did you have to hurt Otou-san? Why?" Rin asked. "Huh? Otou-," His eyes widened. "He adopted a human child? And developed feelings for a mortal miko?" Inuyasha turned away from Shippo and looked into Rin's eyes instead. 'She looks so much like Kagome. She has the same confidence, love, and care for everyone. She has the same kind of character as Kagome. No wonder this got into my brother's head. He never met anyone like this. Did he want to love a person with this type of character?' Inuyasha could now understand why his brother loved Kagome. Before, he could only ask himself, 'A human? Sesshomaru's a demon! He doesn't want to love a human!' or, 'Why does Sesshomaru have that human child around for? I thought he hated all humans!' Apparently, Inuyasha knew he was wrong. "I know what can save him." Inuyasha searched around in his haori. Shippo and Rin curiously looked at him. He brought out 5 Shikon Jewel Shards. "Inuyasha! The shikon shards!" Shippo glared at him with an expression that had surprise in it. "It might drive him insane for a while because of this, but, at least it can help." Inuyasha tossed the Shikon shards up in the air then snatched them. He then sped up towards Kagome's damaged room. But Rin didn't like it at all. She knew her master didn't want those nasty Shikon shards. She knew he only needed Kagome's help. "He can't!" Rin ran after Inuyasha, with Shippo behind.

A/N: Okay! Well, it took me lyke an hour and a half to get this all settled out. It used to be 38 chappys, now 21 and going! YAY! So next chappy will be yah. GET USED TO IT! i will update asap.


	20. Die Inuyasha!

"He can't do this to Sesshomaru-sama! He just can't!" Rin cried, while wiping her tears away. "Rin-chan! Choto!" Shippo called out. Rin didn't stop nor look back to the kitsune. She just kept on running.

When Inuyasha got into the room, Kagome was frightened. (A/N: U know how pple r frightened when they are hemophobic? Well, that is how Kagome is right now, kinda similar to hemophobicey) "Kagome! Listen to me! I know a way to save him!" Inuyasha advanced. Kagome wasn't sure if this was Inuyasha or not. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on her miko powers. 'Kutsu! Hyakou! C'mon!' Kagome then let a blast of blue energy out of her palms."Eh!" It was too late.Inuyasha was bleeding. He couldn't stop it with Tetsusaiga. "Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasha got up, and fell back down again. "You should learn not to meddle in someone else's affairs!" Kagome screamed. She picked up a chair in the corner and held it up high. The chair was glowing a few seconds later after she picked it up. "Kagome! I was confused! You don't know the other half!" "Save it, Inuyasha! Thisis your end!" Kagome said. Inuyasha couldn't run, nor could he get up. He was frozen. 'I know this isn't you, Kagome! You aren't like this!' Inuyasha tried to speak, but no words came out. "Inuyasha, shin-e!" Kagome let the final blow out. She collapsed while using up her energy blast to kill Inuyasha.

Rin came up to the room to find Kagome on the floor, and to have blood surrounding the place. "Doustanou?" Rin was puzzled. "Rin…" A voice called out. "Who's there?" Rin asked. "Rin, come to the bed, and try to take Kagome with you on the way." The voice sounded so familiar, so Rin did as what she was told. Rin dragged Kagome to the bed where the two bodies lay. "Good. Put her on the floor, and takethe half-breed'sblood and streak it across Kagome's forehead." The voice commanded. "Hai!" Rin knew this was disgusting, but she did it anyways. She took her finger, put it in the bloody puddle, ran over to Kagome's body, and streaked it across her forehead. "Arigato, Rin. There is one last thing I need." The voice was beginning to fade. "Hai! Anything!" Rin said assuringly that the thing was still there. "Get me some of Kagome's blood and streak that across my forehead as well." The voice was getting dimmer. "Who are you?" Rin asked. "Heh. The one and only, Sesshomaru." The voice ended there. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin blinked, but then snapped out of La La Land and did what she was told. Before she knew it, the three bodies that she saw on the ground were moving. Rin was frightened, but then figured out that what Sesshomaru told her to do was a sacrifice ritual. Indeed, Inuyasha did die, therefore he could use the ritual. Sesshomaru knew of this before. He studied about medical stuff before his father died. 'It worked as plan. Good job, Rin…." Sesshomaru praised. Rin felt really, and truly happy that she could help out. The corpse of Inuyasha slowly disappeared while Kagome's and Sesshomaru's was put on the ground.

Sesshomaru was the first to wake. He looked around in confusion. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin cried out. She hugged him tightly. "Rin." Sesshomaru stated in a deep tone. "Hai." Rin got off of him as he got up. Before he did, he looked to his side. There, was his love. His first love, and his only. He sighed as he picked her up. 'Inuyasha…You were jealous of this Sesshomaru, weren't you? Well, it was deserved. We weren't meant to be part of this world. And I wasn't meant for it either. But with this girl, we were meant to be. I understand now, Otou-san. The meaning of life, the meaning of love, the meaning of hope. I understand it all now. Arigato, Inuyasha, for making me understand that.' Sesshomaru thought as he carried Kagome out to the garden.

A/N: Hey! It doesn't end there! I will update soon! Yah. Inu is dead. YIPPEEE! so happy By the way, if u were wondering, i used inu's blood instead of Sesshou's, cause they do have the same blood, jus the human part. But anyways, it worked out. So, the time that i completed this story was at hmm...1 a.m. May 15. Okay. Ja ne.


	21. Life without Inuyasha

Life without Inuyasha…..

Kagome soon woke up after feeling the warmth of a man. A man that she couldn't see very well in the sunlight. "Who are you?" Kagome winced up at the strange person. "Guess." The guy spoke. "I can't see you, nor remember you. Who are you?" Kagome asked once again. "Your true love. I know this may seem bad to you, but you killed my brother in order to protect yourself." The voice continued. Kagome then remembered. "Sesshomaru!" She cried. "Hai, but this is only a dream. Wake up now." The voice faded and Kagome was thrown into reality.

Sesshomaru was slapping Kagome's face to wake her up. When she came to conciousness, she slapped him back. "Why the hell are you slapping me?" She screamed. "You wouldn't wake up. Why else would I slap you?" Sesshomaru grunted. "Well, so here I am. What happened? Wait, oh. That was just a dream I had." Kagome sighed. "What was it about?" Sesshomaru turned to face her. Their eyes locked together. They got close in kissing distance until Rin came in. "SESSHOMARU-SAMAAA!" The little girl cried out, arms wide. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes around and picked up the charming girl. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin had a dream that you kissed Kagome-chan! And look here! You were about to kiss Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed. Sesshomaru was stunned. 'How in seven hells did she know that I was about to kiss her?' Sesshomaru was stumped. "Eh, ano, Rin-chan! It was nothing like that! We were just discussing about stuff, you know!" Kagome saved Sesshomaru. 'I will have to pay her back.' Sesshomaru sighed in disgust and relief. "Oh, Rin thought that Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan were-," She was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand on her mouth. "Uh, dirty kid. Rin, go wash up!" Sesshomaru laughed nervously. Rin cocked her head to the side. "Did Sesshomaru-sama laugh?" Rin asked. It was a conincidence that Wakana passed by. She knew what to do. "Rin, let's go to the hot spring, ne?" Wakana led the girl to the bath house. Sesshomaru sighed once more. 'What the hell am I doing?' Sesshomaru growled. Kagome was just admiring the scene before her. She got up, stood in front of Sesshomaru, and kissed him. Sesshomaru couldn't move. He wanted to slap the lights out of her, but his body reacted to the kiss. His arms went first. He wrapped them around her waist and pulled her close to him. 'Yes, was this the feeling of love?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he gave Kagome a passionate kiss. Kagome returned it. (A/N: GETTING TOOO GUSHY HERE! GOTTA MOVE TO ANOTHER SCENE! I hate things like this….)

Sango and Miroku were passing by the room Kagome was in. Miroku was wide eyed and Sango pulled the monk aside. "Sango, I think-," Miroku cut himself off and pulled Sango in for a kiss. Sango blushed, a lot. But, the scene was over a bit too soon. Miroku groped her butt. Sango pulled away, and dragged Miroku off by the ear. "You dirty, perverted monk!"

Rin was having a blast in the hot springs. She swam around in circles, until she heard a 'meow' underneath. "Eh?" Before her was Kirara, swimming around her. "Kirara-chan!" Rin squealed. Kirara mewed and purred. Rin splashed water on the cat, and Kirara jumped on Rin's head. They were having fun, then Shippo came to join them. They played for like about 30 minutes, then left the hot springs to play in the garden.

(A/N: OKAY! Sesshomaru and Kagome are out of the kiss thing.)

Kagome was really red after the broke apart. Sesshomaru was twitching. "Let's never do this again!" Both said at the same time. "It gets me really nervous!" Kagome said. "I can't get used to this adjustment!" Sesshomaru replied. "So we both agree." Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded at the same time. "Well, uh, I should be doing my stuff right now. See you at dinner." Sesshomaru walked off, with a slight nervous laugh. 'He is so weird when he gets in contact.' Kagome smiled and walked off into her room.

A/N: So…..Was this good or not? Should I make a sequal after this story is done? Because the next chappy is going to be over! Dun-dun-duh! Okay. I'll update soon, asap. Ja Ne.


	22. Sasuke and Kagome

'Oh my God! I forgot that I had to cure Sasuke-kun!' Kagome stopped in her tracks and ran back to the bloody room. 'I totally forgot! Sesshomaru is so going to kill me!' Kagome ran as fast as she could. But when she got there, somehow, Sasuke was healed. "Eh?" Kagome was confused. "Oh, hey Kagome-sama. What happened?" Sasuke asked. "I was about to ask that…" Kagome stared at his eyes. 'He looks kinda cute when he stares at me like that…' Kagome thought and blushed. "Nanda? Oh. Is it the looks I give you?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle. "Yah…Sorta…" Kagome laughed with him. "So, how was everything while I was out? And what's with the blood?" Sasuke asked her with concern. "Well, you see, Inuyasha tried to attack me while I was healing you, then I got scared. And Sesshomaru protected me. Part of the blood in this room was his. But the rest was Inuyasha's. You can say his life expired a bit too soon." Kagome let out a sigh. "Though I didn't like him like I did before, he is still a close friend. But I killed him with my own two hands. Can you explain something like this, Sasuke-kun?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. "Well, you may have gotten confused, but I can say it is called something like well, can't find the word. Hang on." Sasuke thought for a while, and Kagome waited patiently. "I've got it! It is called the love strangle." Kagome was clueless. "Uh, well, you see, in the future, we don't really use that kind of word so, what does it mean?" Kagome asked. "Well, it means that you were thinking about who you loved the most, and since you are a miko, your powers got confused with love. It got tangled up together and each tried to strangle itself in your body. So when you looked at Inuyasha, your first love, and betrayer, your powers suddenly stopped and went out to the surface world to protect you from harm, because he tried to harm you twice, right?" Sasuke asked. "Yah, he did. But how did you know that he tried to harm me again?" Kagome asked. "By the look of this blood and damage, I could tell. The first time he killed you wasn't the last. I did some extra research before Sesshomaru called upon me and my sister. Don't worry. We were expecting every little thing, except for me fainting." Sasuke laughed. Kagome laughed with him and continued, "How'd you revive though?" Kagome asked. "I think it is because at my village, the demon blood has some sort of power that can give us a second life span. We are humans, but with a second life span. We are also demon like. It is very complicated. We don't want to explain it out into the world, and for others to do the explaining for us. That is why my village developed a way to stop this. They created our job, ninja." Sasuke nodded in delight. "Well, Sasuke-kun, this is one thing I don't get.-," Kagome was about to continue when Sasuke butt in. "Let me guess, is the question, 'Why don't you want to explain it?'" Sasuke raised his brow. "How'd you know?" Kagome was shocked. "Everyone asks that. That is the main point of unmasking us." Sasuke looked to the side. "Anyways, why don't we go out? I mean, the stench in here is horrible." Kagome nodded in agreement.

As they were walking out together, they encountered a serious problem. "What's with all the blood again, Kagome-sama?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know this one! I never seen it before! I mean, it isn't the color red like it is supposed to be. It is pale, tinted with black. It seems like ink. But it smells like blood." Kagome knelt down to examine it. "Here, Kagome-sama. Let me see it." Sasuke knelt down beside her. Sasuke took his fingers and ran it across the blood. "It is blood tainted with the sign of hatred. It is pale because the body that carried it was dead." Sasuke took a closer look. Kagome looked at the ninja. "What do you mean?" She asked, with a very big idea on who it is. "Let's just follow the trail before we jump into conclusions." Sasuke took Kagome's hand and ran with her. They came to Kagome's room. "I don't like one bit of this feeling I'm getting, Sasuke-kun." Kagome hid behind him. "What? You're a chicken? I'm joking. I'll protect you with my life for trying to help me." Sasuke faced the door. "Well, here it goes!" Both took the handle by the door and opened it.

A/N: Was that great? Sorry. My other computer crashed, and I lost all my Sesshou pics. SoOOOOO pissed. ANd I lost all my stories. SO, I have to work on the laptop for a while until I get it fixed. I will update soon.


	23. Asako

Last time……

"Well, here it goes!" Both took on to the handle and opened it.

"Oh my freaking ass…." Kagome gasped. "Wow…I'm so not into this thing." Sasuke twitched his eye. (Guess who it is! Maybe I should stop the chapter here….just to be evil, like I am…muahaha….jk.)

They did not believe what they saw. Nor could Kagome take this. "I-Inuyasha?" She gasped once more. Sasuke was still twitching his eyes. Inuyasha was bloodshot. He couldn't see anything. "Like I said, I'm not into dead people running around looking for blood." Sasuke rolled his eyes around. Kagome stood there eyes wide in fear. "Are you scared, Kagome?" Inuyasha said in the creepiest voice ever. Kagome didn't respond nor did she move. Inuyasha advanced and she stood there, like a sitting duck. Sasuke moved in front of her to protect her from anything that might happen. When Inuyasha was about to strike, Sasuke drew out a lightning sword and stabbed it in the dead, moving corpse. He still moved. Inuyasha drew up his claws and slashed Sasuke's mask off. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. For blood to shed all over her. But it didn't happen. Instead, before the blow was about to happen to Sasuke and Kagome, Sakura stood before them and cased a shield to prevent his claws from getting in. "Nee-chan!" Sasuke was welled up in tears. "It is a good thing a brought another mask, nii-san!" Sakura smiled up at her older brother. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru as well. He was outside the barrier though, but instead of having Toukijin fighting Inuyasha the bastard, he had Tenseiga. 'Is he planning to use that to heal Inuyasha's wounds that I left?' Kagome thought and hoped that Inuyasha would die in peace. (A/N: of course she would want that bastard to die! He killed her twice! Okay, back to your story)

Inuyasha cursed something under his breath, and Sesshomaru heard it. Inuyasha gleamed with joy as he dogged Sesshomaru's every attack. 'This isn't him. I know his motives. And Inuyasha wouldn't die in hatred like I would know.'

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned around to see who it was. Of course, his younger brother, the disgrace of his family. "Nanda, bastard?" Sesshomaru stared at the kid. "Nii-san. Just because you think I am a disgrace to the family, doesn't mean I can't call you 'nii-san' anymore. I will call you that until I become stronger, and get the Shikon no Tama in my possession!" Inuyasha called out. "Hmph. Whatever. Do as you please. It would be pointless to fight you if you're using someone else's power. It isn't your power. I want to see how strong you would become, half-breed. I won't care for you, and I hate you. I detest you. I cursed you for being here on this place of the living. Why don't you just die with your wretched human mother of a bitch, while I concur the southern lands." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Nii-san. I can't believe that you would curse okaa-san like that!" Inuyasha dropped to the ground and cried. "Do you think that I would care? She isn't my mother, and never will be. I won't accept a human for a living." Sesshomaru turned and walked away. "Nii-san! Choto-mate!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. "If I ever get a chance to kill you, I would be happy. But if I die then before I can uphold this dream of mine, I wouldn't die in hatred. I can't do that because I'll be like that girl that liked you so much, nii-san." Inuyasha looked to the ground. Sesshomaru turned to face him. "You mean Asako?" Sesshomaru remembered. 'Asako, gomen.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and left in thin air.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Inuyasha. You knew how much I have loved Asako as a first love, but I only loved her because of her talents she had, and how she was a demon. But nothing more. I only loved her as a friend. I never thought of her as a thing that I would mate for the rest of my life. She was a good friend, and so on. She died in hatred because she loved me dearly, and I couldn't return it. You know that.' Sesshomaru was in deep thought to noticed the second attack. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried out. He snapped out of his dream-stanza and quickly blocked it just in time. "Phew. I thought I was a sitting duck…" Kagome sighed. "You are." Both Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. Kagome turned her head to the side in disgust. 'But then she came along and changed the way I felt towards a human.' Sesshomaru thought once more. "INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled at his dead brother. Inuyasha paused for a second and growled. "You're just like Asako." That hit him. Inuyasha stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "Keh! She died because of you! I died because of that bitch over there, and you!" Inuyasha growled once more in a deep tone. "Didn't you say before that you wouldn't die in hatred because you saw how Asako died in my arms?" Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha's corpse began to pulse. His bloodshot eyes turned slowly back into his normal ones. His face then turned really pale. "I remember. Asako, Kikyo, okaa-san, otou-san. I really forgot about them. Heh, well then. Sayonara, best of luck." With that, Inuyasha's eyes turned white and closed forever.

Sesshomaru withdrew his sword and turned to walk towards Kagome. All three of them were puzzled. "I guess I have a little explaining to do…" Sesshomaru laughed nervously. "A LITTLE!" They yelled at him. "Okay, so a lot. I'm guessing that you're wondering who Asako is…"

"OF COURSE YOU BONE-HEADED FREAK!" Kagome slapped him across the head. "He's really childish if you know him really well…" Sakura sighed, along with Sasuke.

A/N: I know, i know. I should change this to Comedy/Romance huh? but too bad. Fanfiction only allows 2 to be chosen. I'll probably just stick with Action and romance for now. Okay. I'll update asap. Ja Ne! P.S. PLEASE REVIEW LOTS!


	24. Don't leave me

A/N: Dear Kagomente,

I'm sorry about your hands being stuck together the night you read my story. I hope you got it off err stuff. Yah. Anyways. Thank you for giving your opinions and for the others that gave theirs as well. I hope you got this.

Sesshomaru/Sasuke luver

BACK TO YOUR STORY

Sesshomaru walked down the hall with bruises on his head from Kagome. "Nanda! Why didn't you tell me this before, you overly obsessed power freak!" Kagome screamed in his ears. "Oww! Cut that crap out! I am a dog! Hello! Demon! Hello! I have sensitive ears here!" Sesshomaru yelled back. "LALALA! I can't hear YOU!" Kagome plugged her ears. Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and forced them to the side. "I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS, YOU MORON!" Sesshomaru yelled back a second time. "What the F" Kagome was burning up so much that she used some of her miko powers and fired Sesshomaru to the wall. "What the mother Fer!" Sesshomaru death glared at Kagome and Kagome did the same. "GO AHEAD! Beat the hell out of me! Kill me for all I care!" Kagome screamed. Suddenly, the place went white. She looked back at Sesshomaru who was gone as well as the people in the castle. "Eh?" Kagome was scared now that she was alone. Things had gone pretty weird around the place. She looked around for Sesshomaru or any sign of the others around. No one was there. "Sesshomaru! Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan! Sango-chan! Houshi-sama! Shippo-chan! Rin-chan!" She called out and continued. "Wakana! Hayato! Kirara!" She looked to the side of her. Still, there was empty silence. She decided to look for a weapon to help defend herself. "Uh, okay guys. You can stop hiding from me. I'm sorry!" She picked up a samurai sword lying near the corner of the dojo room. "Sesshomaru?" She saw some eyes glowing towards her. She thought it could have been him, but the light disappeared. It glowed again when she turned around. The candles went out and she saw the eyes approaching her. "S-Stay back! I warn you!" Kagome tightened her grip on the sword. "Kagome!" The voice chanted back and forth. The thing tried to grab her, but she ran away. "Bastard! Stay away from me!" She swung the sword around herself to hit the thing. More eyes followed. "Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Wake up!" Kagome heard these voices being told to her over and over again, but she couldn't understand what was happening. She decided to give up to the darkness that surrounded her.

REALITY CHECK

Kagome fainted in the dojo while Sango and Sesshomaru came to help her. "What did you do this time, Sesshomaru? Did you seduce her!" Sango slapped him. "Shut up, wench. I have a better mind than that of the perverted monk's!" He turned to Miroku who was whistling and folding his hands across his back. "What happened to her?" Sango asked. "I think her miko powers got 'tangled' in with her nervous system, making her see only enemies so that her miko powers can take over her entire body. I think she blacked out because she wanted to give up to the energy, or that she was to frightened of this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded proudly to himself. "BAKA!" Sango slapped him once more. "Oh, yeah. Eh, hehe! My fault. Anyways, lets just take her to the room, you know, to let her rest and all until I get all my rooms that were damaged taken care of." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left with Kagome in his arms.

Kagome woke up with a sudden thrust to see that Sesshomaru was working at the seemingly large desk he had. "What happened?" Kagome blinked a couple of times to get a better glimpse on what she was seeing so far. "You were freaking slashing me with that dangerous sword and fainted on the dojo room. You happy?" Sesshomaru mocked. "Oh, I see." Kagome sighed. "What lis wrong with you again? You keep on sighing like every day now." Sesshomaru looked at her with concern. "Well, you see, we've been through a lot. I've thought about it, and I think that I should go back with my family, to recouperate at home. I'll come back here and visit though." Kagome sighed once more. Sesshomaru got up and sat down with her on the bed. "Hey! NO one just comes and goes at my place! They gotta pay rent!" Sesshomaru teased. "I'm serious!" Kagome laughed a bit. "I was thinking of one thing before you go though, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked straight into her eyes. They inched closer, closer, closer…..etc. (A/N: GETTING TOOOO GUSHY HERE! **freaks out**. Okay…Back) Kagome was getting a bit uncomfortable but her body resisted her command. She froze as Sesshomaru was coming towards her. Finally, she spoke up. "Sesshomaru…I don't think we should do this yet. I mean, well, a lot has happened, and…I'm sorry if I disappointed you…." Kagome wept softly to herself. "Yah! It is okay! I'm okay with this, but if I'm rushing you into this, then I'm sorry." Sesshomaru turned to the side. The sent of tears was getting to him. "Sesshomaru…Until I'm ready, I'll tell you. But now, I'm kinda freaked out about how my body is acting against me…And how I always get this strange fever sometimes when I concentrate too much…I don't know….I think I might be going through heat….I'm not sure though….." Kagome bit her lower lip. "Nah. Humans don't get heat. Only animals and demons do. It is the animal kingdom thing. You might be going through your stage." Kagome looked up to the man. 'Why is he telling me this all of a sudden? It isn't like I don't need to know this, but he is a….HE!' She shook her head. "What? Now your being jealous that I know everything?" Sesshomaru teased. "NO! I'm a girl! I should know when is my TOM and yeah…." She began to bite her lower lip again. Sesshomaru sensed that there was something wrong with her. "Are you having too much stress lately?" He asked. "Eh? Oh, yeah, I guess. With Inuyasha gone, I don't think I'm able to come back to the feudal era again, not without the jewel fragments." Kagome looked at the guy. 'Wow…If I keep on staring at him…I might do something really wrong…' Kagome shook her head in disgust. "Okay….Something is definitely wrong with you. I'm gonna leave you alone now.." Sesshomaru got up to leave but Kagome pulled on his sleeve. "Stay, here, with me…" Kagome looked up to him. Sesshomaru understood and sat down while she went to rest.

A/N: That chapter was crappy. I can't stand all the gushy moments. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME LIKE HELP ON THIS STUFF! CAN"T STAND THEM! Anyway, please like review.


	25. Hide n seek

Sesshomaru stared at the miko. 'God damn! She is beautiful. What am I saying?' Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust. He looked at the wall, then back at her. 'But she looks like an angel…' He bent down to try to kiss her, but he hesitated. 'It seems like I'm taking advantage in her state though! I'm better than that! I can't do this. I have to get her permission first….But it is her. I'll accept whatever she says….' Sesshomaru sighed and got up to walk around after being numb for a while. The sun rays hit Kagome's face that did make her look like she was a sleeping angel, that anyone would fall for. Far better than Kikyo, from what you can say. Of course, her clothing did change. She wore a blue gown with little pink hibiscus on there.

"Okay. Shippo-chan! Ready or not, here Rin comes!" Rin ran around the halls looking for Shippo. 'Hehe! She won't find me here!' Shippo chuckled a bit and saw Rin coming down the first hall. Shippo gasped, "I gotta find somewhere else to hide!" Shippo lurked through the darkness to find a place better than around the corner type of place. He saw the closet and decided to go into it. "Shippo-chan! Rin can here you!" Rin ran in the direction of where she heard some rattling. Shippo locked himself in the closet to prevent Rin from catching him. Then, what he didn't know was that there were stairs leading to an underground basement. He quietly crept down the steps to make sure Rin couldn't hear him from the outside. He found something amazing. A room lit with candles with a bright, delicate, looking sword. "Nanda?" Shippo curiously walked up to the sword that was held in a vault. "Hmm…What could this be?" Shippo didn't want to touch it, because, like a good little child, he shouldn't touch everything he saw. Imbeded in it were rubies, sapphires, gold, and emeralds. There was a picture engraved in it that looked like a woman slaying a dragon of some sort. "Eh?" Shippo felt a hand touch his shoulders. "Found you!" Rin giggled. "I locked the door though…" Shippo was shocked. "Iei! Sesshomaru-sama has the keys! And Rin-chan asked him for it!" Rin laughed again. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Shippo twitched his eye. "Hai. And you, young kitsune, shouldn't be here." Shippo turned to see golden eyes staring at him. "Ano, Sesshomaru-sama? What is this sword?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru glanced at the little girl. 'She reminds me so much of Asako…the way she asks things….' Sesshomaru sighed. "This sword was made by the very first miko that came into being, Midoriko. She carved this sword before she went to go and slay the dragon made of 1000 demons. It passes down from one miko to the next. But if it gets into the wrong hands, it spells the end of the world." Sesshomaru finished. "Ah, I see…" Shippo understood that the sword was meant for a miko, and only for a miko. "Would you mind going now, after invading someone's personal space?" Sesshomaru eyed the kitsune. "Eh…Hai! But, I thought you were evil….Why didn't you use the sword?" Shippo asked. "Good question. I'll explain OUTSIDE!" Sesshomaru glared at him and walked away. "Uh…Rin thinks we should go!" Rin followed her adoptive father and Shippo was in tow.

Sesshomaru stopped outside the closet door until the kids got out. "So, Sesshomaru-sama…Can you explain it?" Shippo asked curiously. "Because, I don't need a woman's sword. I'm a guy." Sesshomaru said promptly. Shippo's eye twitched, and he sighed. "I was supposed to give it to the miko." He looked out the window. "Oh, wakata." Rin interrupted the conversation between the two men/boys. "Ano, Sesshomaru-sama. Can we check if Kagome-chan is up?" Rin smiled. "Hmph. Seems like your more concerned about playing than keeping a person's health up." Sesshomaru chuckled. Rin laughed along, while Shippo just kept on twitching. They came upon Sesshomaru's room and found crumbs of food leading to the kitchen. They looked at one another, while Sesshomaru remained calm. "Let's just see who's eating where they're not supposed to be." Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin followed the trails to, well, around the whole castle.

Me: Still don't understand the author note thing. Please tell me in your reviews! I'm so slow…..just like a turtle….LOVE TURTLES! I'll update when I get the chance to. Got a Konoha forehead protector. YESS!


	26. Fever

"Okay….Sesshomaru-sama….Rin tired…." Rin collapsed on the floor and Sesshomaru picked her up. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'These kids are going to slow me down! I need to find out who is eating in my room and walking all around!' Sesshomaru growled and picked the kitsune up as well. Rin was on his back, and as for Shippo, he was on the shoulder. Sesshomaru dropped them off in a bedroom and sped around the castle. "DAMN IT! WHO THE HELL ATE AROUND MY CASTLE!" Sesshomaru growled and sniffed in the air. "Okay. Calm down. Gotta calm down to concentrate." Sesshomaru inhaled, then exhaled. "Hm? That is Kagome's scent….." Of course, maybe she was just looking around for a snack or two, three, four, or five. BUT SHE MADE A BIG MESS! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO CLEAN UP! Sesshomaru growled several more times before giving up hope. 'Hmph. It is useless. Just go back and sleep.' Sesshomaru yawned. He hadn't got much sleep after some disturbance with the human problems. He drowsily opened his door, slipped out of his armor, clothes, ect., and put on a robe. He sighed and climbed in, but what scared him the most was who was sleeping next to him. He jumped out of the bed, clutched the wall for reassurance, and panted. "Jeeze, can anything get any worse?" He asked himself. Kagome, was on the bed, and out of her clothes. Sesshomaru twitched and left the room. He closed the door behind him with a thud, and stomped to the living room. He laid on the couch on fell asleep quickly.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Sesshomaru-sama! Why are you sleeping here instead of on your bed?" Wakana shook him. "Nh…huh?" Sesshomaru looked at his servant, as if she were some kind of angel come to take him to HELL. An angel of death. "Sesshomaru-sama! Are you okay?" Wakana shook him again to make sure he was okay. "Huh, oh. It's you." Sesshomaru yawned once more and sighed. "Why aren't you on your bed?" Wakana asked again. "Well, I could've just went to sleep in there, but that girl is sleeping there, practically nude!" Sesshomaru turned away. "Huh? Oh! You mean Kagome-sama! Well, she had a fever that's why. I think it was something that happened to her in her dreams of some sort. Sorry about all the crumbs!" Wakana bowed and left. 'Fever….?' Sesshomaru pondered around after he washed up. He headed for the west library to search for the medical books to look up about weird hay fever.

Sesshomaru cracked open a book that told most about human behavior to the fever and what caused it. He couldn't find much about the fever Kagome had though, until he came to the very end of it. "Hmm….It says right here that a demon longing to posses one is determined to cause some likely damage to that particular person. If failed, side-effects occur. Most common ones are: Fever, headaches, minor colds, breakouts, itching, and baggy eyes." Sesshomaru found his answer. "Now, all to find out which demon wants Kagome!" Sesshomaru's eyes were bloodshot and he transformed into his demonic form.

A/N: I will update asap. For now, I'm very tired and I need to go to sleep. 1:30 am already……


	27. Confession

Kagome awakened shortly after lots of rumbling sounds that came from the library. "Nh….What the hell is that?" Kagome looked around her surroundings to make sure no one was looking at her. "Okay…that is strange….I could've sworn I heard something…." Kagome exited out the bedroom door to find crumbs all over the place. "God, someone has to clean this up…..Mine else well I will do it myself since nobody is around!" Kagome put on an apron and took the broom and started sweeping. Wakana passed by and was surprised. "Ano, Kagome-sama, you aren't supposed to do that, especially since you are the lady of the castle at the moment!" Wakana took away the broom. "Hey! You can't just do that! I'm still cleaning! I mean, I should take care of the castle, since Sesshomaru took care of me." Kagome looked Wakana into the eye. "Kagome-sama, can I ask you a question?" Wakana asked. "Sure."

"Do you love Sesshomaru-sama?" That question made Kagome choke. "Uh, I can't really explain that, cause I don't think I wanna love anymore." Kagome replied. "Oh, cause I over heard that Sesshomaru-sama is deeply in love with you." Wakana replied back. "Oh, really?" Kagome asked, not too surprised. Of course, she already knew that he loved her, but she wanted to hear it from him. For him to really admit it to her, for her to admit her feelings, for her, to live with the true love of her life. "Sesshomaru…." Kagome looked at her hand. 'If I fall in love with him, then something bad might happen to him, just like Inuyasha….' Kagome burst into tears. "I can't do this….I can't fall in love with him…No matter how much I want to hold him!" Kagome continued to weep until Sesshomaru came back. "Kagome….Nani?" Sesshomaru asked the human. "I can't…." Was all she said. "You can't, what?" Sesshomaru asked. "I can't fall in love with you. It can never happen. It can't." Kagome got up and ran towards her room, continuing to cry. Sesshomaru was shocked. 'She can't love me?' Sesshomaru accepted it. "We weren't meant to be anyways." Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and left Wakana alone to clean up.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru felt wet drops on his hand that punched the wall. "I've lost…..Lost the one that means the most to me…" Sesshomaru continued to blame himself that he wasn't being the exact "boyfriend" type. "I can't become a man to her…I can't be with her….I can't do anything to help her see that I love her dearly. But each time I try, something goes wrong." Sesshomaru continued to punch until his hand was covered in blood, and the wall had a hole in it. "Grr! I can't get anything strait!" Sesshomaru stopped and took out of the balcony to go and get some fresh air.

Sango and Miroku had been picking wild flowers for Rin's flower crown. "Sango, do you really think this is going to work out? I mean, for you and me, the relationship thing…" Miroku asked. "Yeah, Houshi-sama. I do think so. No doubt in there." Sango smile at him. "Well, since I got my question settled, Sango, would you like to be with me, for the rest of your life?" This was Sango's dream. Her dream only. For the perverted monk to ask her. No matter how perverted he is, his gentleman-like and genious made him special, unlike other men who are out there to cheat on their wives who work very hard to feed and clothe the children that they gave into the world. "Miroku, I wanna tell you something….." Sango hesitated for a moment. "What is it?" Miroku looked into her eyes, which made her blush a bit. "I-I'm pregnant…." Miroku was shocked. "Pregnant?" Miroku twitched. "Hai….Remember, during the frustration we had together, you took care of me, that night…."

FLASH BACK

"Sango! Are you okay? Your wounded. Are you poisoned or something?" Miroku asked. "Houshi-sama….It's the venom…..if I don't get it removed soon, I will die within 2 hours." Sango was sweating. "Where is your wound?" Miroku asked. "It's on my left arm…." Sango passed out for some few minutes. Miroku hesitated but decided to anyways. He slipped off her upper clothing to reach the designated area. He sucked the blood out and spit it out. Miroku got some bandages from Kagome's first aid kit and wrapped Sango's arm. "Arigato, Houshi-sama…." Sango thanked him. "Go ahead. I know what you are thinking, you dirty minded bastard. But go ahead. I'm to tired to fight back today." Sango sighed and slipped off into a dream land, while Miroku took advantage of her. (Dirty bastard!)

END OF FLASHBACK

"I remember now…..when is it due?" Miroku asked. "I'm not very sure, but I think in about 4 months time then." Sango wasn't really an expert on this, but she was very sure that it would be soon. "Come….I'll show you what I mean, Miroku." Sango took Miroku's hand and put it against her stomach. "Do you believe me now?" Sango asked. "Yeah, I do. But I just don't get something. Of all the times, now…..that is really amazing Sango. I'm grateful for you." Miroku gave her a light kiss and they went back inside the castle.


	28. Insane

A/N: Okay….that previous chapter was really confusing. Just let it go……please! I am more confused now that I got hooked on Descendants of Darkness: Yami no Matsuei. God……I LOVE ASATO TSUZUKI! He is really cute…..awww……okay…..this chapter, I will try to get things straight with Sesshomaru and Kagome. NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYONE ELSE! Most are flashbacks.

Kagome was in her room, crying her eyes out. "Why did it have to be me? Of all the people in this dreaded world….." Kagome looked out to the balcony. "Maybe I could just die here….and leave the world in peace. Because, all of the problems started with me, the trouble maker…" Kagome thought about committing suicide to end the whole problem, but her mom did say something about suicidal attempts.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome-chan! Don't forget! You have to pull yourself together sometimes! When Inuyasha's driving you insane, don't commit suicide, dear. I read once in a book about the human exploratory that, well, it might be a myth, but who knows! Suicidal attempts are dangerous to the souls that try to die when it isn't the time yet. You never know! You might become something you don't want to be in the next life!" Kagome's mom smiled at her. This was creeping her out. "Uhh….okay…..Umm…Ja ne!" Kagome ran out the door and headed for the well as fast as she could.

END of FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed. 'I wonder if I made the right decision not to get involved with the whole relationship thing….' She looked around the room. 'He really does know how to spoil a girl….' The room was beautiful. Better than her old room, at least. This one has a private hot spring, a bathroom; queen sized bed, a large wardrobe, gorgeous plants out on the lanai, and some decorations around. 'Did he do this all for me?' Kagome wondered. "Well, I wanna get back to my own world ASAP." Kagome slipped off her kimono, and put on her school uniform. It was a bit torn on the side, but she didn't care. She hung the kimono back up where it belonged and put in her stuff into her backpack.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru sat down on his LARGE bed. He told himself over and over again that she couldn't return IT. He was on the verge of insanity. 'I gotta stop thinking about her!' Sesshomaru cringed his teeth together, like a dog trying to protect one's self. He tried to think of a way to unleash his anger towards something, but it would be meaningless. To him, now, a world without Kagome means no world at all. He sighed, and thought about the consequences that would happen if they were to get mated.

THOUGHT

GOOD NEWS: _Kagome would be able to become a half demon/miko. I would be happy. _

BAD NEWS:_ I would likely be targeted by filthy, undeserving, greedy, lower-life demons. They would know my secret about Kagome. Or…We could get married secretly. _

END OF THOUGHT

This was getting him nowhere. It only depended on Kagome. It didn't really matter to him, of course, he was in it. But she denied it. So, there the problem arose. Sesshomaru didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to go out of here. So, he went out his room, didn't bother to close the door, and just went out into the forest where he first knew about Kagome's death.

FLASHBACK

"_SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken was screaming for his master. He couldn't find him. Then he bumped into Wakana. "Wakana… 'pant' 'pant' Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Before she could answer, Sesshomaru appeared before him. "Right here." Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru-sama. You would never guess what had happened." When Jaken finished that part of the sentence, Aun was at the front gate with blood dripping on the back of it. "Aun seems perfectly fine, with the matter of blood dripping-. Wait. Is that that human girls blood?" Sesshomaru turned to his retainer. Jaken nodded. "Hmph. Inuyasha…You did have the heart to kill a human after all." Sesshomaru then called Aun to him. Aun walked to him and turned to his side to reveal the girl. Kagome was drenched in her own blood. Where she was wounded was her neck. Inuyasha cut the lower part of her neck and left like that. "Aun. Put her down." Aun followed his orders and left. 'Tenseiga, revive this girl. I will put my trust in you.'_

_Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga and the sky darkened around him. He saw the messengers from hell and slashed them away. Kagome woke with a sudden fright. "Where, where the hell am I?" _

END OF FLASHBACK

He stopped the flashbacks as soon as he could. 'Nothing can take my mind off of her…I'm going insane….' Sesshomaru inhaled deeply to calm himself down. He was on the verge of turning into a demon, killing everyone in his path, and having those hatred eyes of a blood-thirsty beast. 'No, we couldn't be together because of that half-breed! He broke her heart, that I loved so deeply….I kept my emotions hidden, because I thought my father was weak to love a human…But I was wrong.' Sesshomaru's eyes filled with tears. "I turned myself into a cold-hearted bastard. I kept my secrets away from the world, thinking it was for the best of my kingdom. But I was proved wrong when that girl came into my life. For the very first time, I will admit it. I have shown what I hath not shown before. I showed my darkest secrets I thought would corrupt me for life. Until then, I shan't love anyone, until the one I love, will love me back." Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he formed a cloud and drifted away.

Kagome woke with a sudden thrust. 'Was I asleep while I was packing?' Kagome asked herself. 'What was that weird dream? About Sesshomaru….about his confessions….was that true?' She wondered about. Surely enough, it had been true when the night of the full-blood moon came about one night. (It was that night!)

Sesshomaru hadn't returned for 2 whole days after he left. Kagome worried. 'Even though I don't want to love him, my heart wants to go to him.' Kagome got up, packed her bows and arrows, and left her room.

(I need some characters in now. It won't work with them alone!)

Shippo and Rin had been passing by when they saw Kagome head out into the bloody night. "Kagome-chan! You can't just go with the arrows! You need this!" Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and ran with Rin behind. They led her into the closet they were playing hide-n-seek in. "In here, Kagome-san! Rin and Shippo-chan found this!" Rin opened the door and pulled Kagome down the dark stairs. I didn't get too dark though, because of the light that came about the sword. "Oh my god….What is that? I mean, who is that for?" Kagome asked the two kids. "Funny you should ask, Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru-sama said that to give it to you when the time is right." Shippo opened the lid, and Kagome removed the sword. It glowed in a blue-ish light that captured the people in the room's attention. "WOW!" Rin squealed in happiness. "Save Otou-san! He is hurt! Rin knows!" Rin smiled at the miko, as if she were her hero. "I will." Shippo was glad that his okaa-san would decided to go and save the prince from insanity. They took her back to the entrance where she would take off. "Good luck, Kagome-san!" Rin smiled and cried at the same time. The two destiny's were about to end soon, and soon to be their fate...maybe…..

A/N: Do you want me to make them die happy, and unleash Naraku? Or, do you want me to make them happy living, and live with regrets that have happened over the times they gone through? Tell me in your reviews! I'll be looking forward to it! Oh, Kagome is going by herself, with NO ONE! This is a battle between demon and human love. Ta ta for now!


	29. Please, Watashi

Kagome ran through the forest, looking for a sign or anything for Sesshomaru. 'Please don't loose it!' Was all Kagome thought while running through for him. She saw an awful lot of blood, but she didn't give up hope. 'Sesshomaru….' Kagome had tears flowing through her eyes. 'Please be okay!' Kagome ran even faster through the heavy forest, while hanging tight on the Miko sword.

Sesshomaru was at his limit. He was going to loose it. 'I can't! I can't do this!' By now, since he tried all he could to stop the demon blood from taking over, it made him loose a lot of energy and blood. His mouth dripped with wet blood, and his claws drenched in other blood of animals that he killed on the way. He was about to collapse when he smelt the smell of tears in the wind. 'Who is crying at this hour?' Sesshomaru asked himself. He lost his sense of smell a while ago, so he can't smell much. (It's like having a stuffy nose.) Sesshomaru heard someone calling for him, someone calling his name, in a frightened way that made him think of the happy moments he had with Kagome…..(He blacked out, okay?)

'Huh? Where am I?' Sesshomaru looked around. 'Eh? What the hell? I'm back in the castle?' He looked around. 'But wait! That is me, and…..her….' Sesshomaru winced at the sight. 'I remember. This is when A-Un brought her back when she was first so called killed…..I remember….this was the very moment I finally noticed her….and loved her….' Sesshomaru smiled. But then, the whole thing changed. Colors flew by him, into complete darkness. 'What's this?' Sesshomaru looked at the picture shown to him. It had Kagome 'dumping' him. "Sesshomaru…..I can't…..I can't…I can't be with you…" Sesshomaru was haunted by this. He clutched his hands over his head. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

He was back into reality again. But this time, his soul was lost. He couldn't control his body anymore. It was in demon mode.

INTO SESSHOMARU'S MIND

'Nani?' Sesshomaru woke up in a dark world, to find his demon form staring at him. "Heh! Trying to suppress me aren't you? Damn you to hell! You were dumped by a human! Not even a high demon would do that to the lower class of the royal family!" The demon cackled in the darkness. "But why? Why are you out in my body? Why have I transformed? I'm not mad…I'm just really disappointed." Sesshomaru/human frowned. "You were supposed to stop the emotions! Remember how your father ended! He died a pointless death!" The demon laughed nefariously. "NO! He didn't die pointlessly! He saved the ones he loved! Plus she just gave birth to his second-," "Are you still believing in that shit? Ha! Who cares right? Who cares what the demon thinks! But that's where you're wrong! Your father did it with that bitch for him to give Tetsusaiga to the hanyou! And for you to serve your second brother! Let me prove to that girl whose boss around here!" The demon laughed. "While you'll be trapped here! Lemme deal with the rebellion among the humans!" With that, the demon left the world of darkness, leaving Sesshomaru unwilling to live anymore.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out, tears continuing to fall. Suddenly, she heard a rumble, and felt a tremble. "Oh no! I'm too late!" Kagome ran to the nearest village. She drew her sword out to protect herself and the villagers. She saw above her, her love. The one that she truly cared for. "Sesshomaru……" She couldn't believe it. He was imprisoned in his own mind. He went on, slaughtering everyone that was in his way. Kagome concentrated her energy on the sword and let a beam of blue light out. It hit the demon's paw, which he yelped in pain. "You fuckin' bitch! You'll pay for that!" The demon howled in the wind to pick up sound waves that blocked her hearing. "Kutsu!" Kagome covered her ears with her hand. 'It isn't working….I'll try what I can to save him!' Kagome put the sword in front of her and yelled. It protected her from the sound waves. "What? Oh! So has the little kids shown you the room and the instructions to do more damage to a demon? BITCH! GO TO HELL!" The demon that was in a calmer mode, changed to a terrifying thing. Sesshomaru's demon form had its teeth longer, the fur standing out, and a curse was set upon it. The moon changed into a crescent shape, like on his forehead, and his tail split into 8 others. All together, 9. "Oh lord….It the last thing I need!" Kagome knew she wasn't fighting Sesshomaru, or his demon form. Instead, it's the right-hand guy from hell. "The nine-tail fox…MIXED WITH A PUPPY!" Kagome smiled in delight. The demon was taken aback at first, but then growled at her for her antics. "Shut up bitch! You have no right to judge me! I'm purebred!" The demon barked at her. 'Hmm…he doesn't like me joking around, let's piss him off!' Kagome thought. "Hey! If you're a purebred fox of hell, why are you barking instead of growling like a fox should!" Kagome teased. "You'll pay for making me on the edge of anger! DIE!" Kagome knew this was it. If he hit her, maybe Sesshomaru can come through! Or, they'll both die together. It was her destiny, as a priestess. "Sesshomaru…..Watashi….Watashi aishterou, Sesshomaru…." Kagome was forced to cry. The demon picked her up, and when he was about to crush her, his head went bizarre.

INSIDE THE MIND

"Leave Kagome alone!" Sesshomaru growled at the fox. "Who the hell would stop me? You? You can't even deal with your anger! How in all seven hells can you stop me?" The demon asked. "I will. I will end you!" Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga. "Hmph! That piece of stick can't harm me! Nothing can! I am the right hand man of the King of Hades!" The demon laughed. "NOT FOR LONG!" Sesshomaru chanted sacred words, only known to priests, sorcerors, and himself. A blast of light hit the demon. "Damn you all!" The demon fell to the ground. "You can't beat the Tenseiga. It is the fang of Inutaishou, king of the Inu clan!" Sesshomaru charged at him with his sword. "That friggin' sword can't even kill! How do you suppose to beat me?" The demon asked. "I will. Watch me!"

BACK INTO REALITY

Kagome stated, "Watch me!" At the same time with Sesshomaru. She summoned up all her power and stabbed the demon with her Miko sword, while Sesshomaru attacked with Tenseiga on the inside. The demon was trapped. 'No where to run…NOOOO!' The demon was stabbed and purified to death. Kagome was sweating really hard. 'That's it. I did it…..' She thought before she white out.

Sesshomaru regained his body and was sweating as well. He looked up and saw frightened villagers. Then he scrolled around and saw Kagome's body. "Me too, Kagome. Me too." Sesshomaru said. He picked her up and flew back to the castle.


	30. Last Chapter

Kagome woke up early the next morning to find Sesshomaru on the floor, sleeping peacefully. She yawned a bit, and then noticed that she had some scratches on herself. "Eh? This is strange…" She found an odd looking one on her shoulder, near her neck. Then she tried to trace where she well, remembered. "Okay…I remember teasing…Then I remember fighting….then oh…I can't remember! Wait…Am I going to turn into a vampire!" Kagome was scared, then happy. "Well, I gotta wait to find out!" She went to the dresser to find a kimono that would fit her. "Wow! This yukata is cute!" When she was about to put it on, Sesshomaru was behind her. She felt breaths that tickled her. "Sesshomaru…." She turned to see her beloved. "You better?" He asked. "Yeah. Well, at least you're back to normal. My clothes were tattered and torn, so I thought just wearing this yukata would be fine…" She was cut off by his voice. "Oh, that. That used to be my mother's, then my ex." He sighed. "I never wanted to see it again. Those koi fish frolicking in the waters of the yukata makes me want to just….." He was stopped by Kagome's kiss. "I won't wear it if you don't want to see it. I'll find something else." She smiled sweetly at the demon as she pulled away. But before she could, he grabbed her arm. "I couldn't meet you and say it, but….Watashi….watashi-wa itsumi-ka Kagome….." Kagome was shocked, and glad. "Me too." She reached up to him and kissed him once more. This time, deeper, having more meaning than the first. He ultimately couldn't refuse. (Okay…Uhh…I don't like what's going to happen next so…well, readers may be disappointed, but it's my way or the highway! I sound arrogant, don't I? Well, deal with it! I really wanna skip that part. Oh, and happy late b-day to I'M MARRIED 2 SESSHOMARU-woot. Sorry I couldn't update then. I was very busy, and was banned from the computer. Stayed up to late. Hehe. This is for you thou, I'M MARRIED 2 SESSHOMARU-woot. Hope you enjoy it.)

So, after they got IT going on, Kagome looked up at the demon. "I really didn't want to stay. I felt as if well, I wasn't needed any more. And, I thought I was using you, in a way…" She was hushed by his finger. "Don't need to say any more, Kagome. I understand. I also used you, in a way as well. We're even." He chuckled. Kagome laughed with him as well. "We should head to the baths now. I feel really icky." Kagome got up. "Don't forget the towel. You're partially well, you know what." Kagome sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll go and get one." She sighed and cursed at him from afar. "Heh. Whatever. I will never understand humans." He sighed and went back to sleep.

Kagome came to the hot springs to find Sango bathing. "Ohiyou, Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled at her colleague. "Ohiyou, Kagome-chan." She sighed. "Something wrong? You seem really depressed or something…." Sango cut her off. "I-I'm pregnant. And I don't really know what to do." Sango seemed worried, to Kagome's eyes. She looked at Sango, as if she was clueless. "Well, I don't know what I can do, I mean, it's not like I did do something…" Kagome was blushing by now. to think of it, you just came in with a towel. And you were sweating heavily….What did you do!" Sango was furious. She hated it when Kagome lied to her. "Well, we-we-we….Uh….kind of…did it…" Kagome was on the verge of getting a pink face. "You what! Why didn't you say so?" Sango smiled and laughed at her friend. "Well, I thought it was wrong of me to…I mean…well, this, uh…I don't really know what to say now. I'm so embarrassed to talk about it!" Kagome hid her face in the water. "Well, I can't say the same. Were girls, we can say anything about the guys right? And keep it a secret?" Sango winked at Kagome. "Okay. I can trust you. You're like my older sister, in a way that makes me feel safe." Kagome winked back. Sango chuckled. "So, how was it?" She asked. Kagome didn't want to make it in full detail, but she made it specific enough. "I can't say the same though, Kagome. Miroku's a bit different." Kagome laughed at her friend. 'Maybe this is love….' Sango laughed with Kagome. "We should get out now. I don't want to be deep fried." Kagome got out of the pool. Sango noticed the marks on her neck. "Hey, Kagome. What's with the marks?" Sango asked while getting her towel. "Oh, this. I'm mated. I can't really understand these claiming things. It's like we're toys demons claim then, when we die, they just probably find another toy to play with." Kagome sighed. "But, I think Sesshomaru's different from most. He had a hard time to deal with this past love thing…." Kagome drifted off. Sango was curious and asked who the 'past love' was. "Oh, Sesshomaru's first love was a demon as well. If I remember correctly, I think he said something about her having long, red hair. The prettiest face you can imagine. Court lady and I guess a princess of a village of sort. Humans loved her. That is pretty much I can remember. About her name…I think it was Asako." This rung a bell in Sango's head. "Was it Asako you said?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "I remember this sort of demon. It was a long time ago. My father met her father, I think. They signed a treaty to not threaten villagers of our kind. I remember a little girl, older than me, she was beautiful. I remember her father calling her name Asako." Sango put a finger on her lips to help her think. "But that's all I can remember." Kagome nodded in satisfactory. "I want to find out more about this Asako before Sesshomaru and I get too close." Sango twitched. "But, Kagome, you already had it!" Kagome totally forgot that she already had done it. "I guess it was too fast. Heh. Well, we did it really fast. It wasn't a real thing, but it was true enough to make him satisfied." Kagome sighed. "Oh, I see. I thought it was for real." Sango simply said. "Well, I need to know more about his past to know my future with him. Isn't that true?" Kagome asked. "That is certainly right, but, I think I know what my future is with that hentai." Kagome chuckled at the thought, but it was clear to know Sango's future. They have spent so much time together during the jewel hunt. But, it is near the end of the little play time Kagome used to know. Now, it was her future coming to get her from her past and onward. Kagome knew it was the end of the jewel hunt and the beginning of a new relationship with a demon she thought she knew all to well. She was mistaken. The demon had an outer layer of hatred that she thought was his insides as well. But, underneath all that hatred, was a warm, gentle, loving heart that he bottled up, swearing not to reveal that to anyone. Sesshomaru was hurt too much to show any more love. Kagome understood his feelings. She could cope with it. Even though he might go ruff on her, she would understand.

Kagome got dressed in a white bathrobe and headed to her bedroom, to where she was supposed to be assigned to. She looked around to find lots of stained things around, but pretty much clean. "I remember it all. Sasuke-kun was here with Sesshomaru out cold. Inuyasha…." At the thought of Inuyasha, it hurt her all too much. Especially when she was mated with his brother she thought she could never trust. "Inuyasha….." She looked out the balcony and into the sky. 'I wonder where you are…Be happy…And please stay and protect those you love…Even though I maybe not one of them anymore…I want you to stay happy no matter what. I used to love you a lot more than what I thought could. But we were just all mistaken when Sesshomaru kidnapped me. You thought I was in love with him. I wasn't then. I was too into you. I wish I never came into Feudal Era and ruin your lives. Please forgive me…' Kagome thought. There was a knock at her door. Sesshomaru. "Oh, hi." Kagome bowed. "No need for that. I figured you'd be here." Kagome looked at her mate. "Hmm….I'm thinking that you're here because of the memories that were in this dreaded room?" Sesshomaru guessed. "Yeah. I miss them all too well. Sasuke-kun was kind-hearted. Sakura-chan was very protective…And…Inuyasha was mistaken…I mean, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan aren't dead. It's just that, I've grown to love them like family. And Inuyasha, I think I'm the one who used him…." Kagome broke down into tears. Sesshomaru came down by her side. "Shh. There is no need for crying. At least the saying is true. All that starts well ends well. Our time was well, so our ending would be well." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome came up to him and hugged him tightly. "Why must this hurt so?" She asked him. "Because, when you love someone or something dearly, you will realize it when that certain thing is gone or dead." Sesshomaru embraced her. "Sesshomaru….I love you so much that I won't want to let you go…Not ever..." Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagome, we all love you too much to let you go. Whatever your choice is, be happy." Sesshomaru got up and left. Kagome had to decide. 'Either I can go back and live in my era, or I can live happily here.' Kagome was saddened. "I'll choose to live my life with the one I love, Sesshomaru."

OWARI

A/N: I will make a sequel to those who request it. Thank you for all your efforts in reviewing. It wasn't that much of an effort. I hope to get a lot of reviews for this story. ARIGATO FOR READING THIS, MY BELOVED PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! I wanted to dedicate this to my dear friend, Cathy. She actually liked the idea of Sesshomaru and Kagome together to get me to write this. GO CATHY! Hehe. I'll make a sequel, if I get enough reviews for this chapter! Ja Ne!


End file.
